New school, new life
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Melanie moves in with Jeb and Wanda, she and Wanda start a new highschool. What will happen? Wanda has a secret, Melanie's missing home and Jeb's... Jeb. (All human)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: This is an improved version of New school, new life. I thought that the original wasn't the best that I could do... far from it.**

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I walked into the airport, my flight had been half an hour early, but I didn't mind – it gave me time to think and relax myself.

*Flashback*

_I was up in my bedroom, I had been grounded for getting suspended. "Melanie, into the living room please," my dad called up the stairs._

_I walked down the stairs and took a seat in the living room. All was silent. "Melanie," my mother broke the silence. "We have come to a decision." I just nodded and braced myself. "We are sending you to live with Uncle Jeb and Wanda for the school year." "What?" I screamed jumping up from my seat. "Melanie," my father said icily, "If you don't sit down and hear us out, we'll send you to Aunt Maggie's and Sharon's." I sat down. "We think it would be best, you're getting too wild for our liking and it would be best if you spent some time away from home." My mother stated. "Just be glad we're not sending you to boarding school," my father added. _

"_No!" Jamie burst in through the door. "You can't send Mel away!" "Jamie, we are not going to have this conversation with you right now, go to your room." My father told him in a don't argue with me tone of voice._

*End of flashback*

I must of dozed off, because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by none other than Mr. Jeb Styder. "C'mon sleepyhead, Wanda's at the house makin' dinner and I can't carry you and your bags at the same time." I grinned and gave the old man a hug. He led me to his van. "Since it's your first time in ol' Betsy here, you can pick the radio station." Jab said. I just grinned at him.

We walked into Jeb's bungalow. I smelt my favourite food ever, macaroni and cheese. "Wanda," Jeb called. "Guess who's here." "Mel!" Wanda cried, rushing out of the kitchen. She was as small and fairylike as ever. She embraced my in a fun sized hug. "Well, I see you've missed me more than I missed you," I teased. She gave me a pout making her look like a 12 year old, even though she is 17, the same as myself. "That's not want you imply in your emails." She said grinning at me, knowing that she had won this round. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I made your favourite, macaroni and cheese, to make you feel better." "Thanks, Wanda." I smiled.

After dinner, Wanda showed me my bedroom, it's walls were painted lilac, there was a window with a nice view, a single bed in the corner, a cordless phone and a wardrobe. "Your school things are in the wardrobe," Wanda said. "And you can take a shower if you like." "Thanks, Wanda." She was just about to walk out when I said, "Wanda?" "Yes, Mel?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What's the school like?" "I don't know Mel." "What? I thought we were going to school together!" "We are, Mel." "So, why don't you know what the school is like?" "Because I've never been there." "Oh, sorry." "It's okay, night Mel." She walked out , closing the door behind her. Wanda's going to a new school to? Why? I must remember to ask Jeb in the morning.

A/N: What's Wanda's secret? Find out soon...

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I know it's against the "Author oath" but I am switching P.O.V during the story. As Paddy McGuiness would say: "No likey, no lighty." **

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of the smoke alarm. Jeb must have burnt the toast, he usually did. I put on my dressing gown and slippers and walked down the stairs. Wanda had a towel, waving it around like a madwoman and Jeb had the brush, trying to hit the off button of the smoke alarm.

"Morning, guys." I greeted them, opening the back door. "Morning Mel, we're out of bread and there's not enough time to make scrambled eggs so you'll have to make do with cereal." Jeb frowned.

"Sorry Mel," Wanda said, tears brimming, threatening to spill. "I wanted to make your first morning special, more so when it's your first day of a new school." "It's okay Wanda, I don't eat much for breakfast anyway." "I'm going to get dressed now," she murmured. I watched her as she walked out of the kitchen. Jeb just shook his head.

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I went back to my bedroom. I had packed my bag last night but I would double-check everything before I went to school. I open my wardrobe and search through all the clothes, until stopping and pulling out a simple, dark blue, knee length dress. I put it on with a white cardigan and white slip-on shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail with a few tendrils hanging loose and for once it looked perfect. I smiled and thought to myself, I don't look too bad today. Good or bad omen... I grabbed my red messenger bag and walked down the stairs.

I sat at the table and started double-checking everything. Mel walked into the kitchen, she looked beautiful in her red tank top and black skinny jeans with red slip-ons similar to mine. Compared to her, I felt like I was the ugliest person on the face of the earth. Talk about confidence going downhill fast. "You look lovely Mel." I said truthfully. "Not as nice as you, Wanda." She replied. "Melanie, there you are, I thought you had done a runner on me," Jeb jokes. "Wouldn't dream of it Uncle Jeb." Mel grins. "I need to talk to you outside darling, okay?" And with that they walked out leaving me to check my stuff in peace.

**Mel's P.O.V:**

"What's up Jeb?" I asked. "It's about Wanda," he stated. "Is she okay?" I said, feeling that panic feeling coming on. "Yes, well... no, it's just, she had problems in her last school and I want you to keep an eye on her, for me." "What kind of problems?" "You're gonna have to ask Wanda that, darlin'." "Okay Jeb, I'll look out for her." "Thanks Mel." I just walked inside.

Inside, Wanda was frantically searching for something and she was crying. Crying! "Wanda, what's wrong?" I ran over to her. "I c-can't find m-m-my pen." She cried. I knew she was a little OCD but not this much. "Wanda, your pens are all here, I don't think one missing will make a difference." I said in a soothing tone of voice. "Yes, it will, it is m-my special pen!" "Oh Wanda," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." "No, it s'okay," she sniffed. Wanda's "special" pen is the pen her parents gave her for her birthday before well, they died. "Wanda," Jeb walked in. "Were you going to go without this?" He held up her pen. "Oh Jeb!" Wanda cried giving him a big hug. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" "Sorry to ruin your moment guys, but Wanda if we don't leave now, we won't have much time to get to the office and stuff." "Okay." "I'll meet ye guys down at the café for lunch, okay?" Jeb asked. "Yup," Wanda said. "Bye Jeb," we chorused.

**A/N: So how are ye liking the new version of: New School, New Life? I hope it's not too bad. I'll update soon, probably Monday/Tuesday, I don't think I'll have time tomorrow, but then again you never now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Turns out I'm not busy, so this chapter is done early :D**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Mel and I walked to school after promising Jeb we'd meet him at lunch. We went into the secretary's office. "Hello girls, are you the new students?" She asked. She looked nice and sounds friendly, I thought. "That's us," Mel answered. "Well, I'm Mrs. Holly, the secretary. Which one of you is Melanie Stryder and which is Wanda Lewis-Stryder?" "I'm Melanie and this is Wanda," Mel said. How she could sound so confident, I didn't know. I gave Mrs. Holly a small smile. "Well girls, here's your schedules, locker keys and maps, if you've any questions don't hesitate to come back here." "Sure thing," Mel said while we walked out the door.

"She was friendly." I said. "Uh huh," Mel said while unlocking her locker. "What's your first class, Wanda?" "Art." "Oh..." "What's wrong, Mel?" I said getting worried. "I have English first..." She said it with her head buried in her locker. I felt panic rising in my throat and my eyes started to brim with tears. "No, no, no Wanda, don't you dare cry or I'll start. Look, it's okay, we have every other class together today – it's just forty measly minutes." She said. "Sorry Mel that I'm being such a baby, but it's the first class on the first day." I said, breathing in deeply to control myself. "I don't like it anymore than you do Wanda, but we can do because you and me, we are Stryders!" She said it we pride. "I'm not." "Only by blood my wanderer, only by blood – in every other way you are, I assure you." I smiled at that, then the bell rang ruining my happiness. "I'll save you a seat in Maths," Mel promised and she disappeared into the crowd. I grabbed my bag and went to Art.

"Silence class!" Mr. Wilson called out. I sat at the middle beside the window. "Today we have a new student." No, no, no, I chanted in my head. "Wanda Lewis-Stryder!" I shrank down in my seat. The boy beside me gave me a small smile. "I'm Jared Howe." He leaned over and whispered. "Well, incase you didn't hear the announcement, I'm Wanda." I smiled back at him. He was handsome. I had to stop myself from swooning. He just smiled wider. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, I thought.

**A/N: Wanda meets Jared... What will happen now? Hehe Only I know :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Ye must think I've no life haha. Just wait till September, I'll be loaded down with so much homework updating will be hard. Thanks for all the reviews though **

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I sit down in the Maths classroom, saving Wanda a seat when she walks in with only the most fittest guy I have ever seen! She sat down beside me. "Looks like you had a good first class, you're getting the boys already." I winked at her. "Oh, hush," but instead of sounding annoyed, Wanda smiled. "Fine, we'll talk about this at break," I huffed and opened my textbook.

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

We walked out of the Math's classroom, all the while Mel was whining to know who my new "friend" was, because he was oh, so fit. The truth was Jared was a jock, so the budding crush toned down. "Hey ladies, do you want some help?" It was Jared.

"Since your offering," Mel dumped her books in his arms while she rooted in her bag for her keys, she brushed a strand of hair from her face and I looked up at Jared to thank him but he was staring at Mel and his face was a light pink. "I found it!" Mel held up her key to us. She smiled and down some of the books out of Jared's arms. A tall, muscular guy stood behind us, he had blue eyes and black hair. "Hey Melanie," he drawled. She looked up and groaned.

"Kyle, if you don't leave me alone I'll give you another whack across the head with my dictionary." She threatened. Jared started to laugh but Kyle glared at him and he pretended it was a cough. "You can hit me anything, babe," Kyle winked and without warning Mel swung around and bashed his nose with her pencil case. This time Jared laughed so hard he dropped Mel's books and Kyle groaned, "Do you have rocks in that thing?" "Mel!" I gasped. Kyle's nose was bleeding and while Mel was shouting at Jared for dropping her books, I dragged a confused Kyle to the nurse's office. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for him.

We reached the nurse's office, just as the bell went off. "Thanks mystery lady." "Wanda." "Whatever, you can go to class now and tell your friend, I know she's only playing hard to get." I rolled my eyes just as a boy walked up to Kyle. "Kyle, you've been in school for a day and you've already got into a fight." This guy had the same black hair and piercingly blue eyes so I presumed he was his brother. They looked like twins except the new guy was leaner but he made my heart beat like a bird having a heart attack. "Actually," I interrupted. "He got hit with a pencil case by a girl." Kyle glared at me and his brother rolled his eyes. He held out his hand, "I'm Ian O' Shea." "Wanda Lewis-Stryder." "Do you have French now?" "Yup," I sighed I hated French. "Well then, I have the honour of walking you to class," then he held out his arm. "Mi lady," he said in a bad English accent. I slipped my arm through his and smiled.

A/N: **What will Mel say went Wanda turns up to class with yet another fit boy? Hmm... You'll have to read chapter 4 to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I am in a bad mood... But I won't take it out on ye, I pinky promise. **

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I was waiting in the French classroom for Wanda. She had disappeared during break. I guess she felt uncomfortable when Jared and I started flirting. Ugh, I blushed at the thought of him, I am pathetic... Just then Wanda walked in, her arms linked with... Kyle!? He turned his head and I realised it was just a freakish look-a-like, maybe a brother or something?

"Mr. O' Shea and?" Mrs. Boyce asked crossly. "Wanda Lewis-Stryder." "Mr. O' Shea and Miss Lewis-Stryder, what's your excuse for being this late to my class?" she demanded. "Umm..." Kyle's brother mumbled. "We were taking Ian's brother to the nurse." Wanda asked and said, I knew she was lying because she looked at her shoes but her voice didn't break. I smiled, she was becoming more of a Stryder as the days passed by.

"Since it's the first day, I'll leave the both of you off but I won't in the future, understood." They both nodded. Wanda sat down beside me, thank God nobody took her seat. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrow in a questioning way. She shook her head and opening her book. I guess I was going to have to wait till lunch.

The next two classes dragged by until finally it was lunch and I had forty minutes to question Wanda until my heart was content. Jeb had texted us to say he was caught up in a meeting but he'd make up for it by taking us out for dinner.

"Wanda," I called. "What Mel?" "Would you care to explain why for nearly every class you appeared with a hot guy with you? Where you disappeared to at break? Who was that guy who looked like Kyle? Why were you with him? Why were you late to class?" "Mel slow down, one at a time," she laughed. We had been walking down the street and we entered a little café. We sat down by the window. "Okay, question number 1: Who was that guy?" "His name is Ian O' Shea, and he's Kyle's brother. I met him when I took Kyle to the nurse after _someone_ whacked him in the face..." Wanda looked at me accusingly. "Oh c'mon Wanda, the guy was being a douche and wouldn't leave me alone and he was hitting on me," I shivered. I was just about to bombard her with more questions when who should walk in but Kyle and Jared.

Jared smiled and gave us a little wave. Gee, is there a time when he doesn't smile? Kyle walked over to us, he had a bandaged on his nose but he totally deserved it. "Hey ladies," he glanced warily at me. "Don't worry, Melanie, I'll be gone in a minute." I just ignored him. "Wanda, I just wanted to say, thanks for bringing me to the nurse's office." I started to choke on my sandwich. Jared thumped me on the back, Funny, I hadn't realised he was there. "Are you okay?" He shot me a worried glance. "Mel, geez are you okay?" Wanda had gone into full mother mode. "I'm good," I coughed. "I just never thought I'd hear Kyle O' Shea apoligize." Jared laughed and Wanda giggled. Kyle looked cross but he smiled.

Jared glanced at his watch, "Ye girls want to walk up with us, or do you have a free period next?" "We'll walk with you, I don't want Wanda to be late again," I teased. She blushed. "Wanda was late, I thought she'd make it?" Kyle questioned. "Well, she walked in five minutes late with your brother." I winked at him. He just laughed.

**A/N: Just writing this as cleared up my bad mood **

**This is the longest chapter I've written (I think) so ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host.**

**A/N: Thank-you so so much for all your lovely reviews. Go raibh maith agat! (Irish for Thank-you!)**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Mel and I were walking down the street after school. Jared had offered us a lift, but I refused because Kyle was going to be there and I honestly couldn't listen to anymore of his cocky comments and his teasing chants. Mel looked honestly disappointed so I told her she could go, that I wanted to stretch my legs anyway and I didn't mind – I was used to walking home on my own anyway. But Mel insisted that it was okay and she walked home with me waving good-bye to Jared, Kyle and Brandt – another player on the football team.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Mel asked. "Yes, just relived that the first day of school was over." But if I was honest, I was moping. I knew it was stupid but I was disappointed that I hadn't seen Ian after French. "If you're sure Wanda..." Mel said uncertainly. "Yes, I... umph," I had banged into someone, I fell down on the ground. "I am so sorry," the person I crashed into said helping me up. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where..." I trailed off, speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case think of him. "Ohhh," Melanie said. "You're Kyle's freaky look alike." Could she be anymore embarrassing? "Don't talk to me about my brother," Ian scowled, he shouldn't scowl it ruined his handsome features. Snap out of it Wanda! "I know, I hit him with a dictionary and a pencil case this morning _and_ I heard him apoligize to Wanda!" Mel exclaimed. "I nearly choked on my lunch I was so surprised." "Aww... I'm so sorry I missed that," Ian frowned. "So why are you so angry at him?" I asked. "He left without me! He knew very well that I don't have athletics today!" He said. "Wait!" Mel cried. "There's an after school athletics club!" "Umm... yes." Ian asked confused. "Walk with us young man, and tell me all the details." She grabbed his right arm and motioned at me to take his left.

Well it turned out that the athletic club was on every Fridays after school and if you wanted to sign up, you had to talk to Coach Higgins. Mel was super excited, she explained to me that she loved running and was the fastest on the track back at home, where she had been training Jamie. She went all sad and quiet for a minute when she said Jamie's name but the moment passed and she was off again. We were sitting at the table doing our homework, waiting for Jeb to come home. He had promised to take us out for dinner. Just as I was starting to think that I should start cooking something, Jeb burst in through the door. "I'm so sorry girls, that meeting went on forever but I'm out now and I've got the rest of the week off as a result," he grinned. "I know I said I'd take ye out for a bite t'eat but I rented a DVD, got plenty of snacks and we're going to order a pizza." "It's a movie night!" Mel shouted crazily. "Thanks Uncle Jeb." I beamed. "Sure sure." He brushed it off. "And I want to know _everything _that happened at school today, but I'll save that for t'morrow. Now what toppings should we get?"

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I'm stuffed and the movie was great. Wanda had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Jeb told me to go to bed and we'd clean up tomorrow, while he carried Wanda to her bed. I snuggled up into my duvet, set my alarm and fell asleep as soon as I shifted into a comfortable position, due to this I didn't see my door open or hear the soft, shuffling steps and sniffles coming from Wanda's silhouette at the threshold of the door.

**A/N: What's wrong with Wanda? Find out soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I spent all night thinking of why Wanda would be so upset... and then it came to me ;) Also, I hope ye don't mind but I'm writing the first paragraph or so in 3****rd**** person.**

**3****rd ****person P.O.V:**

**W**anda closed Melanie's door and proceeded to go back to her room. Just as she reached her room, Jeb opened his bedroom door. For a minute they just stare at each other, the silence seemed to roar in their ears. Then Jared held his arms out and she walked into them. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. What had made her cry so? What had made her a quivering batch of jelly? What could of been so... terrifying? When they broke the embrace, Jeb put an arm around Wanda's shoulder and led her downstairs. She sat at the kitchen table, while he rooted around in the fridge for something, he emerged with a jar of honey. He grabbed a spoon from a drawer and put a large spoon of honey into a glass of milk. Her mother used to do it, when she had nightmares as a child. She gave him a wan smile. And while all this happened, Melanie slept deeply...

**The next day... **

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. I was so tired since I had been up half of the night. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I answered. I rubbed my eyes. It was Jeb. He came in and closed the door behind him. "Wanda, you didn't tell me you still had nightmares." He said, keeping his voice low. I shifted uncomfortably on my bed. "I don't have them often." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Jeb knew. I mean before Mel came, he had been waking up to my screams. "I think you should see someone." Jeb suggested, his eyes didn't meet mine. "I mean, we took the doctor's advice about going away but..." I interrupted him. "Jeb, I haven't woken up screaming since we moved." "But you've been having nightmares and you didn't tell me." I took a deep breath. "I don't want Mel to find out." "She's gonna find out sooner or later Wanda." Jeb sighed. "Do you want the day off school?" "No," I mumbled. Then he grinned, "Well hurry, or the scrambled eggs will be gone stale," and he walked out of the room. Wait? Jeb Stryder cooked eggs without burning them? This I've got to see. So, I got out of bed and hurried out after him.

**Mel's P.O.V:**

When I got downstairs, Wanda and Jeb were sitting at the table. Jeb was sipping tea and doing the crossword in his newspaper, Wanda was shovelling scrambled eggs in her mouth and had a cup of coffee beside her. She had a cheerful look on her face, but the dark bags under her eggs betrayed her. I went over to the press and grabbed a cup, making myself some coffee. "There are eggs in the saucepan Mel," Wanda said, she pointed to a saucepan that had a towel over it. I hesitated. "You can't miss this chance Mel, Jeb cooked them and didn't burn them. They are delicious!" I looked at Jeb, he rolled his eyes. "Okay Wanda," I spooned some eggs on my plate and sat down at the table beside her.

When Wanda had finished her breakfast, she declared that she was going to get dressed, I agreed and followed her upstairs. "Wanda?" I call. "Ya Mel?" "Are you okay? You seem tired." "Oh," she was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I am. Is it noticeable?" "Well if you want I can lend you my foundation after I get dressed?" I said, knowing Wanda didn't have much make-up. "Really? Thanks Mel." "Anything for a best friend." I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

I got dressed in a grey and blue striped long sleeved top with blue jeggings and grey converses. I put my hair in a bun. I knocked on Wanda's door. "Come in." She said. I walked in with the foundation. She was wearing white leggings with a red long t-shirt. Her feet were bare and her hair loose. "Can I borrow your red flats Mel?" She asked. "Sure Wanda, put this on and I'll be back in a minute." I went back to my room and grabbed the shoes when I came back, Wanda was looking nervously at the foundation. "Here you go Wanda." I handed her the shoes and she put them on. "Umm... Mel," she started. "Yes?" "I was just thinking wouldn't your foundation be too dark for me?" "You didn't put any on did you?" I asked. "No...?" "Whew," I breathed. "We should ask Jeb if we can go shopping on Saturday or something?" "Ya," she laughed. "Girls, c'mon, I'll drive ye to school!" Jeb called up the stairs. We grabbed our stuff and went into ol' Betsy. I was worried about Wanda.

**A/N: From the reviews I've received I am 99.9 % sure that you are all going to kill me for not tell about Wanda's "problem" BUT I did say she had nightmares and to make up for it, this chapter is over 800 words! See so I'm not**_** that**_** bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews **

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Jeb drove us to school, Mel got out and just as I was about to get out, he called me back. "Wanda, I need to talk to you for a minute." I sat back in Betsy. "Yes Jeb?" I asked. "Melanie needs to know soon okay? You can tell her, I can tell her or we can do it together." "Okay Jeb," I mumbled. He gave me a small smile and shooed me out. I don't know why he was so worried I had made friends and so far I had no enemies, but I knew I had to tell Mel soon.

I walked over to Mel and my locker. We had our first 2 classes together but after that we were apart till our last 2 class. "Mel?" I asked. "What Wanda?" "Can we go somewhere private for lunch?" I asked uncertainly. "Sure, but why?" She asked confused. "I've something to tell you." I was going to tell her and I wasn't going to chicken out.

We walked into our first class: History with Mrs. Carroll. Suddenly someone shouted, "Boo!" I got the fright of my life and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, all the memories came rushing back. "Jesus Wanda, you okay?" The mystery person asked. "Of course she's not okay!" Mel screeched. "Look at her she's having a panic attack!" She bent down to me, "Wanda, we're going to take you to the nurse." She said in a soothing voice. Someone picked me up just as I fainted from lack of oxygen.

I woke up about 5 minutes later in the nurse's office. Mel and mystery person were nowhere to be seen. "Hello dear," the nurse said kindly. "Do you have any idea what happened?" "Umm... everything was hazy. I think I had a panic attack?" I asked. "Yup, do you know what triggered it? Do you have asthma and you just got such a fright that it happened? A weak heart maybe? Something else?" She asked worriedly. I started to cry, this is so embarrassing but I couldn't help myself. "Oh dear, are you alright?" She wrapped me up in a hug. "Do you want to tell me?" I just nodded weakly. Who knows it might help.

She fixed me a cup of tea and sat down on the cot with me. "I didn't have much sleep last night, because of my nightmare, and then all the memories came pouring back in class and I was so tired..." I began. "Go on dear," she encouraged. "Tell me about this memory or nightmare." I nodded. "In my last school, I was bullied." She gave me a symaphetic smile. "I could handle it until..." I trailed off. "It's okay you don't have to tell me, maybe someone else?" "No, no I want to get it off my chest now." I continued. "One day when I was coming home from school, one of the bullies, Burns I think they called him, ran after me dressed up. I didn't know it was him. He ran after me with a knife. I was so scared." I my voice stared to choke. "He backed me up in an alleyway and he was threatening me and then he took of his mask. I collapsed and my body shut down for 2 weeks. Burns got sent to a reform school and lots of people got expelled. And I... moved here." I finished and I felt a lot better then and I hugged her. "Do you want to go home?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well break's just started so off you go." She smiled cheerfully at me. "If you need to talk I'm always here," she said softly. "And if you want to go home at anytime today, just come to my office." She beamed. "Now scoot!" And she laughed.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. "Thank-you," I said. "You're welcome," came the muffled reply. I opened the door to reveal a shocked Melanie. She had heard everything...

**A/N: Can you faint from lack of oxygen? Also I'm not a doctor so I made up the medical thing, so it may or may not be real. And I hope you liked this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews guys ****. Oh, and they'll be some swearing – sorry.**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Mel was behind the door. Problem solved no need to find the guts to tell her now. Her emotions showed clearly in her eyes; shock, anger and hurt. I suddenly felt guilty, why didn't I tell her before this? "Mel?" I asked timidly. She started to cry and she walked away.

I tried to run after her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. The bell rang signalling break was over. I hurried to class feeling guilty as hell. I wouldn't see her until lunch and even then, she could hide and avoid me. I sat down in the seat nearest to me. Ian walked into the room and sat down beside me. I nearly died right there and then. "Hey Wanda," he greeted. "Hey Ian," I smiled. "Umm, how are you? Jared told me about this morning." My face grew hot, "I'm okay." "That's good," he beamed. "Jared said to give you this, since he isn't in your class and he couldn't find Mel anywhere." I felt guilty once more. Ian handed me a letter, and turned his attention to the teacher. I opened the letter, it read:

Dear Wanda,

I am so sorry about freaking you out this morning. I feel really, really bad about it. I hope you can forgive me, even though Melanie won't. If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over. I'll make it up to you, I swear I will.

Jared.

Jared was the mystery voice, who had frightened me half to death? I sighed and slipped the letter in my bag.

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I felt bad, like really bad. The cause, you ask? Many things. First, I had stormed off on Wanda in her time of need. That was probably the worst of all the reasons. Second, I was being a bitch to Jared over a simple accident. Third, I felt hurt because Wanda trusted a school nurse over me, and that felt like a bus had plunged into me at 100 miles per an hour. But I couldn't put the first two right until lunch because: Wanda and I didn't have any classes together before lunch. Jared was over the other side of the room and this was the only class we shared. Then the idea struck me. When the teacher wasn't looking I whipped out my phone and put on my lap aka under the table. I texted Jared:

Hi. Soz bout being a bitch break 4give me?

A minute later I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Jared:

Only if u & W join me 4 lunch ;)

I rolled my eyes and replied:

Only if ur gud :P

I put my phone in my bag. Now to beg Wanda's forgiveness...

**A/N: I hoped you liked it **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much. You know who ye are **** The only thing I'm not liking is my spacebar, because it's playing up again :l Silly spacebar **

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I walked to lunch with Ian. Jared caught up to us.

"Hey Wanda, Ian, wait up!" He shouted. We stopped walking until he caught up to us. "Did you get my letter Wanda or is Ian the worst postman ever?"

I laughed. "No I got your letter, of course forgiven it was an accident anyway."

"Thanks Wanda," he grinned. We sat at an empty table. Mel came over and sat beside Jared. I felt my cheeks go red.

"So Wanda, who's this Burns guy, where is he, and how should I accidently-on-purpose murder him?" I was shocked to say the very least. She didn't seem angry at me anymore.

"I'm not telling you, because I prefer you here and not behind prison bars." I retorted.

"Fair enough, I'll find out somehow." She threatened but she done it with a grin to let me know she was joking – kind of.

"Hold up," Jared said. "Who's this Burns guy and what did he do to Wanda?"

"No, better still," Ian added. "Why do Jared and I have my kick his ass?"

"I love how you don't add me in that sentence." Mel said sarcastically.

"Well, I figured if we get caught you'd be the best to break us out." Ian shrugged grinning.

"Nope pretty boy, you get caught and I'm leaving you there." She replied smirking.

"Sup ladies and gentlemen," Kyle said while he tripped over some random person's bag. Kyle had decided to grace us with his presence – ungracefully.

We all started to laugh. "Not funny guys," Kyle grumbled.

"It was actually," Ian said making us all laugh harder.

Then ruining our fun, the bell rang.

**Mel's P.O.V:**

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag. "See you in double Science, Wanda." "Ya Mel," she answered. I went to Computers and sat down next to a girl named Lacey. To summarise it, I'd said give me Kyle over her anytime. She glared at me, talked about me when she knew I could hear. I never felt like slapping anyone more then I wanted to slap her. I've been here a couple of days and already I've someone having a bitch fest over me. I wonder why?

I move out of Computers, I have a free class now. I need coffee to help me get through that homework I have so far. I went up to one of the teachers supervising us. I got permission, Jared walked up to me. "Can I join you?" "Sure," I said. We walked down to the café, Wanda and I had been at the other day. I don't care about my homework now. Jared put his arm around my shoulders, I'm melting...

**A/N: The spacebar has fixed it's self :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Sorry that this took awhile :l**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I was waiting for Mel after school. Two minutes... Five minutes... Seven minutes... Finally she came out after ten minutes with Jared giggling at something he had said.

"Hey Wanda, sorry I took so long," she said when she reached me.

"My fault," Jared confessed. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No, we're good," I replied, Mel had a big goofy smile on her face and I wanted to find out why.

"Okay, well if you ever do, just ask." Jared said smiling at the both of us.

"We will," I replied as I led Mel away. When we were out of earshot, I said: "Well, what was that about?" I smirked as she blushed.

"Well Jared kind of, umm..." She stuttered.

"Spit it out Mel," I sighed.

"Jared asked me out on a date!" She squealed – which was really unlike her. I admit I was jealous not so much that it was Jared but the fact someone liked her and well... I'd never been on a date as embarrassing as it would seem. I guess no-one really liked me that way.

"That's great Mel," I grinned. I was happy for her really, just a little jealous. There must have been an off note in my voice because she looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay Wanda? Are you still mad at me for how I reacting earlier?"

"No!" I exclaimed, how could she think that? "I guess I'm kind of... well, jealous." I said awkwardly. She looked at me strangely, then I realised my mistake. "I'm not jealous of Jared! I mean he's good-looking and all but the cause of it is not him." I blushed. This was honestly awkward. "I'm jealous that you have a date." I explained it better this time. I dipped my head, "I've never been on a date before."

"Oh," was all Mel said. Then she added: "I'm sure you'll get one, who could not fall in love with you?" I just shook my head. "Well at least you listen." She said grinning, "because I'm going to be doing a lot of talking."

"Mel!" I groaned.

She grinned at me, "And I promise that when you get your first date, I'll listen to you gushing about the lucky fella." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah right," but I laughed all the same. Just then we reached home. Betsy was outside and the door unlocked so Jeb was obviously at home. "Jeb," I called. "We're home."

"Kitchen," he called back. Mel and I went into the kitchen and dumped our bags.

"How was your day?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"I just had a lazy day, how about ye?" He answered sitting beside me.

I looked at Mel. "Nope, you're on your own." Mel said biting on an apple to hide her giggles. I glared at her.

"Well to sum it up, I got the fright of my life, freaked out and fainted, told the nurse about my "problem" where Mel heard behind the door, had fun with my friends and Mel got a date. And I've decided maybe I should go see someone about my "problem" you know." I said the last part quietly.

Jeb looked at me. "First of all, you fainted in school?"

I shrugged. "One of the boys in the class scared me and I had a panic attack and fainted."

"You should have come home." Jeb said, "You were tired – I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school today. Jeb sighed, "What am I going to do with ye kids?"

**Mel's P.O.V:**

While Wanda went upstairs for a lie down and Jeb was looking for a suitable shrink, umm I mean counsellor, I was cooking dinner. I was cooking tomato and pasta bake.

"Mmm that smells good Mel." He said.

"Not as good as Wanda's cooking though." I smiled. "Did you find someone?"

"Ya, she gave me some times and I'll let Wanda pick which one she prefers." Then he frowned. "Mel, can I ask you to do a favour for me?"

"Sure Uncle Jeb, what is it?" I asked.

"With my job, I might not be able to go with Wanda all the time, so..." he trailed off.

I realised he wanted me to go with Wanda if he was busy. "Of course Jeb, you didn't even need to ask."

He smiled and we sat at the table. "Now for that young man who frightened Wanda, what was his name again?"

"Jared Howe and I've already grilled him over it and you can't bite his off because I'd rather his head was still attached for our date." Whoops, I'd said more than I'd meant to.

"Date huh?" Jeb said with a sparkle in his eye. I recognised that sparkle.

"No Jeb, don't you dare!" I almost screamed but at the last moment I remember Wanda was resting.

"Why not, Mel? Wanda never brings a boy home." Jeb whined, I mean seriously he whined. "Which is a good thing," he added quickly.

"You are not getting you shotgun out to frighten the shit out of him and leave him scarred for life and wetted his bed every night!" I shouted hitting him on the head with the newspaper.

"He done it to Wanda," he muttered.

"No Jeb," I sighed. "That was Burns and if you want to shoot somebody, shoot him, and Wanda doesn't wet the bed."

"I know, I know. But she screams so much, that it would be easier for her if she did." He chuckled. That was such a lame joke.

"Wait, she screams? How come I didn't hear her last night?" I asked confused as Wanda's voice was quiet high pitched.

"Not since she moved here, but she kept on having those nightmares and she didn't tell me." He grumbled.

"Well, dinner's ready so you can dish it up and I'm going to wake Wanda up."

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

It was after dinner and Jeb was washing the dishes. Mel and I were watching some random TV show. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mel got up and answered the door.

"Can I come in?" A male voice asked.

I gasped, I knew that voice. Ian! "Sure," Mel said. Wanda's in the sitting room, since I presume it's her you're looking for." Mel said.

He walked in, "Hey Wanda."

"Hi Ian," I said shyly. I patted the spot next to me. He sat down.

"I'm going to talk to Jeb." Mel said reluctantly and went into the kitchen. Just then Jeb came rushing out.

"Well now, who's this?" Jeb asked gleefully. I glared at Mel.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him." Mel apologized.

Uh oh.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner but to make up for it, this chapter is over 1,000 words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I've got some brilliant ideas all thanks to my beautiful sister: Sandra! **

**Mel's P.O.V:**

Ian looked confused, Wanda extremely embarrassed and Jeb, well... excited. I sat down next to Wanda and Jeb sat across from the three of us.

"What's your name young man?" Jeb asked. He guessed that this wasn't Jared Howe.

"Umm... I'm Ian O' Shea sir." Ian asked and he looked purely uncomfortable.

"Ah, no need for the sir, just call me Jeb. I'm Wanda's adopted father." He grinned wickedly. "You aren't by any chance related to an Owen O' Shea, are you?" Jeb asked suddenly interested.

"Umm..." Ian mumbled. His face went red, oh no who is Owen O' Shea? "He's my uncle." If Ian spoke any quieter he'd be whispering.

"Ah, how is he? Long out of prison I suppose?" Jeb was loving it but Ian clearly wasn't, his face was crimson with embarrassment. Wanda on the other hand looked confused but settled on glaring at Jeb. I can safely say that this visit wasn't going well. But Jeb continued on.

"Are ye close? You and Owen I mean?" Jeb asked with a slight smile. Was he winding Ian up on purpose, but I knew Wanda didn't care – If looks could kill, Jeb would be a pile of smoking ash on the floor right now. Well that's decided, I'm not bringing Jared anywhere near Uncle Jeb – ever!

"I suppose, I don't have many uncles really." Ian said, he didn't sound happy.

"That's great," Jeb said. "Back in the day, Owen and myself had some great times, 'course went he threatened somebody as a joke he was sent to prison and we lost touch." Jeb grinned. Ian looked shocked, Wanda looked relived and I felt considerably more relaxed.

"You did?" Ian asked.

"Yes, well," Jeb said as he started to stand up. "The next time, you see your Uncle Owen tell him that Jeb Stryder said hi." And with that he walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to..." I wracked my head to think of something. "Umm... get a bite to eat now so, bye!" I ran out of the room after Jeb.

Inside the kitchen Jeb was chuckling to himself. "Did you see his face," Jeb laughed.

"Oh you think it's funny now Jeb!" I said crossly. "But wait until Ian goes home and Wanda comes in, she will kill you!" Jeb seemed to think about this.

"She's not going to see the funny side is she?" He asked me.

"Definitely not," I said feeling calmer now after I had ranted my feelings. "Now, I'm going to call Jamie and finish off my homework. I'll see you later." I stated.

"Just one more question Mel," Jeb called as I stood at the threshold of the door.

"Yes Jeb?" I sighed.

"How does Ian know where we live?" He asked looking confused.

"He walked us home on Monday after his brother left him at school." I answered and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I went into my room and picked up my mobile. Should I ring my parents and ask for Jamie or just ring Jamie? Just ring Jamie I decided, if my parents wanted to talk to me they would have rang me by now. Jamie answered on the second ring.

"Mel?" He answered.

"Yup, it's me." I replied.

"I'm thought you'd never ring me!" He exclaimed. "How are Wanda and Uncle Jeb?"

"They're good," I laughed. "Have you been keeping up your training?" I asked.

"Ya, but it's not as fun without you." He said in a voice that broke my heart.

"That's good, it's not supposed to be fun," I said trying to lighten the mood. I did love Wanda and Uncle Jeb but I wished I was at home with Jamie. "Are mom and dad okay?" I asked, not that I really cared I was still mad at them.

"Ya, I think their missing you though." His voice choked up. "I miss you Mel, I want you to come home."

"You make it sound as if it was my decision to go, like I ran away or something." I said feeling a little hurt.

"I've got to go now Mel, talk to you soon." And he hung up before I had a chance to reply.

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Ian decided ten minutes later that he had to go home and do his homework. I walked him to the door.

"Sorry about Jeb, I don't know what's gotten into him." I apologized as he stood outside the door.

"It's okay." He smiled. "Maybe we could hang out sometime, that's not at your house?"

"I'd like that," I said because well I would really like that.

"See you at school tomorrow." He beamed. "I'll save you a seat in French."

"We better not be late again," I answered laughing. I went back inside and closed the door, now to deal with Jeb.

I entered the kitchen. "Jeb Stryder!" I yelled. "How could you embarrass me in front of Ian like that!" I screamed.

"Oh c'mon Wanda, you have to admit his his reaction was funny." Jeb said trying to defend himself.

"It was not the slightest bit funny, I'd be lucky if he every talks to me again, never mind if he wants to come over!" I screeched.

"Wanda I'm sorry." Jeb mumbled. "It's just, I don't want you to get hurt and I thought that's what dad's are supposed to do." He whispered.

"Hey at least he didn't get out his gun." Mel said standing at the threshold of the kitchen door. Her eyes were red. I knew she'd hate it if I mentioned it and made a big deal out of it so I didn't.

"Well don't do it in the future!" I warned. That was my weakness staying mad at someone or holding a grudge – it wasn't my thing. So I walked past Mel and into my bedroom, locked the door and hoped things would be better in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: No need to thank me, two chapters in two days. **

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

***This a few days later a.k.a Saturday.***

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. It was a Saturday, I wanted to sleep in.

"Wanda, open this door now!" Mel demanded.

"Why?" I moaned.

"It's Jared's and my date, tonight remember? She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's that to do with making me get up now?" I whined diving deeper into the blankets.

"We're going shopping remember? So I want to be back with plenty of time." She said and I swear if I could see her she'd probably be rolling her eyes.

"Fine, give me ten minutes," I said giving in.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she said cheerfully.

"Yay," I said sarcastically to myself and I got dressed.

I entered the kitchen exactly ten minutes later wearing navy skinny jeans and an oversized grey sweatshirt with grey canvas shoes and my hair in a ponytail, it was safe to say, I wasn't dressed to impress. Mel on the other hand was wearing a silver t-shirt saying: I'm all glitz and glam, a black pair of cropped pants and a black long sleeved cardigan that didn't close with black flats and her hair loose. Once again I feel like trash. Jeb looked at the both of us over the top of his newspaper.

"I think the both of you have different ideas of shopping." He handed us some money and then he went back to reading his newspaper.

"C'mon Wanda let's go!" Mel said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

A few hours later I was wrecked. Don't get me wrong, it was fun but I was really tired we had gone into about twenty different shops and in total I had about six bags while Mel had about ten. As soon as we walked into the living room I collapsed on the couch, but Melanie was not finished with me yet.

"C'mon Wanda, I need your help!" She was hyped up about her date. I liked the old Mel better I decided.

Jeb chuckled at my expression. "Give her a minute to catch her breath Mel, she's pooped." He said to Mel. "Got anything nice Wanda?" He asked. I just nodded because it was true. I had got a lot of nice clothes and a bit of make-up, Mel had made sure of that. I remembered the book I'd bought him at the bookstore, it was safely at the bottom of one of these bags, and it is his birthday next week. I am sure he'd love it, he was mad into this science fiction stuff. I smiled at him and then I followed Mel upstairs.

I sat on Mel's bed. "So, where is he taking you?" I asked her.

"To see a movie," she replied. "I don't know which one though, he wouldn't tell me."

"Okay, so you should look casual with light coating of make-up?" I asked.

"You're getting the hang of this Wanda," she laughed. "Can you do my hair and make-up in a minute after I get dressed?" She asked while rooting through her clothes.

"Sure," I answered just as she took out a knee length, one shoulder, mint green dress with a red belt. I was blown away. "So much for being casual," I muttered.

She put it on with red heels and looked fabulous. I put curled her hair and put on light make-up. She stood up. "How do I look?" She asked me and she done a little twirl. Jared sure was bringing out the girly side of her.

"Gorgeous," I answered. We walked down stairs.

"Jesus Christ Melanie!" Jeb exclaimed. "Where are you going to?" Mel glared at him. "I meant to say you look lovely," Jeb changed his answer. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get," I said before Jeb could volunteer. I opened the door but it wasn't Jared that was there, it was Ian he held a DVD and a box of pizza in his hands. "Ian," I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said yesterday at school that Mel was going on a date with Jared and Jeb has a meeting so I thought you'd like some company? But if you have plans, I can go." He said embarrassed.

"No, I don't," I smiled at him. "Please stay."

Just then Jared's jeep came up the drive and Jared hopped out. "Hey Wanda," he greeted. "Ian, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I'm hanging out with Wanda." Ian answered uncomfortably. All was silent.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." I said, standing back to let them through. But before Jared moved Mel rushed out.

"C'mon Jared no time to waste, bye guys." Then she stopped. "Why is Ian here? Do you know what? I'll find out later." And with that she grabbed Jared and they disappeared into the jeep and down the drive. We stood there amazed until Jeb stood beside us.

"Darn it," he mumbled, he had the gun in his hands. "She was supposed to bring him in, so I could frighten him." Ian eyed the shotgun nervously. "Don't worry young man I won't use it on you. Wait what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to keep Wanda company." Ian replied holding up the pizza and DVD.

"Wanda, you never told me that." Jeb said looking at me.

"She didn't know," Ian said truthfully. "It was a surprise."

"Oh," Jeb smiled. "Well I better get going. Have fun," he pause. "But not too much fun..." And with that he got into Betsy and drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: The reason I'm updating so much is because I want to get try and get this finished before I go back to school. **

**Mel's P.O.V: *Melanie's and Jared's date.***

After I had dragged Jared away from our house and he drove us away but pulled in about 5 minutes later.

"What was that about?" Jared asked totally confused.

"It's better if you didn't know," I smiled at him. He replied by shaking his head at me and gave me a wide, beaming, Jared Howe special smile. He drove off again. "So what are we watching?" I asked him.

"You've a choice we can watch a horror film or a comedy." He answered.

"Hmm, that's a tough one..." I murmured.

"I know," Jared agreed.

"I haven't watched a horror film in ages, and I've never seen one in the cinema, so how about the horror film?" I debated.

"I'll hold your hand in case you get scared," Jared teased.

"Me? I think it's you that'll get scared." I said returning the banter.

"Maybe," Jared said. "I think you might have to hold me." He put on a timid voice. I laughed. Just then he smacked his forehead, "I totally forgot with all the rush."

"Forgot what?" I said.

"To tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous." I blushed. "And to give you these." He reached into the back and pulled out a boutique of lilies. He handed them to me.

"You didn't have to do this Jared." I said as I sniffed the flowers.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said, obviously happy that I liked the lilies. "Now c'mon let's watch the movie." He said as he grabbed my hand and we went into the cinema.

When the movie was over we walked out. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," I admitted.

"Think? I know I'm not. Maybe we should have watched the comedy after all." Jared answered.

"But then I wouldn't have got to hold you went you were scared." I teased.

"Me? Scared? Never," Jared scoffed jokingly. "You were the one jumping all over the place."

"I think you were imagining things Jared." I laughed.

"Hmm... I know a way to check." He answered with a small smile.

"Really? Maybe we should try it out then." I told him.

"I think so too." He leaned in towards me and he kissed me. All I could think was I'm in heaven...

**Wanda's P.O.V: *Ian and Wanda's movie.***

After Jeb had gone to his meeting, Ian and I went into the living room. Ian put the pizza on the table and I put the DVD into the DVD player. It was a comedy movie.

"Thanks for coming over Ian." I told as I sat down beside him.

"No problem," he smiled at me. "I hope you like Hawaiian pizza? I didn't know which one you liked.

"You're in luck, Hawaiian is my favourite." I squealed.

"Brilliant," he beamed. "Now let's watch the movie."

After the movie, Ian and I were on laughing so hard it was unreal. Ian was rolling around on the floor and I was on the verge of falling on the floor clutching my sides.

"That was funny," Ian said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I know," I said taking deep breaths to control myself. Ian sat back up beside me.

"We should do that more often Wanda." Ian said.

"Ya, it was really fun." I smiled shyly at him, why was he so perfect? Then he leaned towards me and I did the same thing. Bang! The sudden noise made us jump apart. Jared and Mel were back. Giggling?

"Hey Ian, Wanda," Jared called out.

"Hi," I answered. "Did ye have fun?"

"Totally, Mel was scared out of her wits." Jared said laughing.

"No way, Jared Howe, you were the one screaming." Mel retorted. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well I better get going. Need a ride Ian?" Jared asked.

"Umm... sure, give me a minute." Ian looked at me. "Wanda, I..." he trailed off. "You know what, it's not important. We should do this again." He hugged me and followed Jared out the door. I went into the kitchen; Mel was putting lilies into a vase.

"Did you have fun Wanda?" Mel asked her back turned to me.

"Yup, great movie," I answered but I was confused. What was Ian going to say? When he leant towards me was he going to kiss me?

"Jared and I kissed." Mel sighed happily; she turned to look at me questionably.

"No, Ian and I are friends Mel." I emphasized friends.

"Sure," Mel answered.

"Mel," I groaned. She just gave me a penetrating look.

"I'm home!" Jeb called.

"Night Jeb," I greeted walking past him.

"Night Wanda," he smiled.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I'll probably won't update tomorrow as I want to work on my other story, Running Away and I want to edit some of the mistakes I made in this story. Thank-you for continuing to read this, it really means a lot. Xxx I love ye guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I couldn't have done this without my little sister Sandra and her incredible imagination to help me with my dares xxx Also I'm introducing more characters in this story. **

**Mel's P.O.V: **

The next day I got a text from Jared.

Do u wanna meet up l8r wit W and hang out wit some friends 2 outside d supermarket.

I texted him back:

Sounds gud, c u dere.

I checked the time, ten o' clock. What kind of boy is up this early on a Sunday? I groaned and slumped down on my pillow but I knew there was no way I was going to get back to sleep, so I got up and went into the kitchen. Jeb was there, reading his newspaper like he was every morning – talk about routine. Wanda was nowhere to be seen though.

"Morning Jeb," I greeted him. "Where's Wanda?"

"Morning Mel," he replied. "She's still sleeping I think." Wanda was still asleep? For someone so organised she such got up late on the weekend.

"Do you think she'd kill me if I woke her up for the second day in a row?" I asked.

Jeb shrugged, "I don't know I've never tried – I like it that she does at least one thing that a normal teenager does."

"Hmm..." I made myself some coffee. "Do you mind if I go out at two and bring Wanda with me? We are supposed to meet some friends outside the supermarket." I asked hoping he would say it was okay.

"Sure," he answered. "But does Wanda know about this or are you dragging her along?"

"Dragging her along definitely," I replied. "She always says no to social events." Jeb just laughed at this. Just then Wanda walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Are you two talking about me?" She asked, sounding half asleep.

"Got it in one Wanda, I was just saying how you were coming with me to meet up the gang." I answered her leaving no room for argument. She sat down at the table with her coffee.

"Only if Lily and Wes are going to be there," she told me. Lily and Wes were Wanda's best friends – besides me of course. Those two obviously liked each other but they refused to admit it, which was sad because they would make the perfect couple.

"I'm sure they'll be there." I said hoping they'd be there for Wanda's sake.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Obviously she wasn't much of a morning person on the weekends.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

A few hours later we arrived outside the supermarket. Jared did not disappoint, the whole gang was there; Kyle, Ian, Lily, Wes, Trudy, Lacey, Brandt and Aaron.

"Hey, it's about time!" Kyle yelled out to us.

"Shut-up Kyle!" Mel roared back. "We're only five minutes late. What are we doing anyway?"

"We're playing truth or dare!" Ian told us and Brandt let out a whoop.

"Ohh, me first, me first!" Wes shouted out jumping up and down like a little kid.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Fine Wes, who do you pick?"

"I pick Ian! I have to get revenge." Wes stated dramatically.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Dare."

Wes paused for a minute, "I dare you to go into the furniture store, go into one of the big wardrobes and went a person passes by to say: Hi, I'm back from Narnia." He smiled. We all laughed except for Ian.

"Three words Wes, .Run!" And Ian mocked a murder and Wes feigned death.

"Chop, chop Ian," Lily called out. Ian just groaned.

We walked into the furniture department and followed Ian at a safe distance. When no-one was looking Ian hopped into a wardrobe. A few minutes later a little boy passed by. Ian opened the door and walked out, "Hi! I just came back from Narnia." The little boy's mouth dropped in shock.

"Really? Can you take me there?" The little boy asked.

"Umm..." Ian said uncomfortably. "Aslan only lets big people in maybe when you're older."

"But Lucy and Edmond were allowed in." The little boy pointed out.

"Well, that's because their big brother and sister were there with them." Ian retorted starting to go a bit pink. The little boy started to pout and walked away. Ian walked over to us, "That wasn't funny," he growled at us. But it made us laugh even harder. "I pick... Aaron.

"I'm scared of Ian in a bad mood so I'm going to pick truth." Aaron said nervously.

"What are you scared of? And you know that I know if you lie." Ian stated.

"Urgh..." Aaron hesitated. "I'm scared of butterflies..." He hung his head in shame.

"It's okay big guy," Kyle patted his back. "We'll get you a counsellor." Aaron just glared at him.

"Truth or dare Kyle?" I don't know why he asked really, everyone knew what Kyle would pick.

"Dare duh," Kyle said immediately.

"I dare you to go into that restaurant and order a glass of diet water." Aaron said. We all rang out in laughter.

"Easy," Kyle grunted. He walked into the restaurant. We watched as a waiter came up to him.

"What would you like to have today sir?" The waiter said politely.

"Just a drink if you don't mind." Kyle told her.

"What drink takes your fancy, sir?" She asked sounding a little confused, but then why shouldn't she, he's in a restaurant most people order food.

"A glass of diet water, please." Kyle answered her with a perfect straight face.

"Diet water?" The waiter asked confused.

"Yes," Kyle answered, I don't know how he kept the straight face; he should become an actor or something.

"We don't have that, in fact I don't think it exists." She told Kyle politely, the poor girl.

"Hmph, I'll just have to find somewhere that does," and with that Kyle walked out leaving the waiter in a daze.

When we got outside we were crying with laughter. "Oh my gosh," Mel said. "You actually did it."

"No shit Sherlock," Kyle retorted. "Okay, I pick Wanda." Lucky me I thought sarcastically.

"Dare." I said, I was not going to let Kyle win this one. He looked slightly surprised but just nodded to himself.

"I dare you to go up to that red head and flirt with him for a bit." Kyle seemed pleased with himself.

"You can't do that!" Mel and Ian cried at the same time.

"Their right Kyle, that's not funny." Brandt said. Lacey and Trudy just giggled in the background.

"It's okay I'll do it," I spoke up, but now I really wish I didn't. I walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder, as he turned around I said: "Hey handsome." But as he turned to face me, my jaw dropped open. I felt like screaming or running away but I was frozen to the spot. The red headed boy that I was standing beside was none other than the person in my nightmares. It was Burns...

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun... A cliffhanger, I know I'm evil. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host.**

**A/N: I hoped you liked my cliffhanger ;)**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I just stood there, my heart thumping but not the good thumping that it does with Ian, but the bad way that comes with utmost fright. I couldn't move – I was frozen to the spot. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Focus Wanda focus, I couldn't faint in a public place again. All the memories were coming back and not because of nightmares, tiredness and a simple "boo!" but because the person who caused all that terror was standing right before me. I didn't know how to deal with this I thought, I haven't started the counselling yet. I managed to look up at him, his expression was that of shock, but he was smirking. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. How dare he smirk after what he done to me? He should be locked up and never let out. "Hey Wanda, long time no see eh?" He sneered at me. "I was in that stupid school for a long time because of you bitch," he spat. My anger was rising until it became unbearably so I did the only thing I could think of, I slapped him as hard as I could across his face.

"Jesus Christ," I heard Kyle swear behind me just before Burns lunged at me. He was too slow though, Ian was behind me and he grabbed me and pulled me away before Burns came into any contact with me. Burns fell, crashing his face to the ground – hard. But Ian wasn't done with him; he grabbed his collar and hauled him up. Burns had a cut on his forehead, blood trickled down his face. A security guard ran up to us and pushed Ian and Burns apart.

"Break it up fellas," the security guard yelled. "You," he pointed to Burns. "Come with me so we can fix up your head. You," he pointed at Ian. "Get out of my sight." Ian didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed my hand and we got the hell out of there.

As soon as we were a good distance away, we stopped. All was silent until Mel spoke up, "He was that Burns guy wasn't he?" I nodded. "Hell yeah, you got him good." Then she paused. "But what the hell is he here for?"

"Hold up," Jared said. "This Burns guy, is he the same fella that ye were talking about at lunch the day Wanda fainted?" Mel nodded.

Ian turned me to look at him, "What did he do to you Wanda?"

"Nothing," I squirmed. "I just slapped him."

"You know that's not what I mean, Wanda." Ian snapped. Then he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry Wanda I didn't mean to snap." He frowned, "But seriously what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered. Mel came up behind me.

"Do you want me to tell them?" She whispered. I thought about this and I nodded, they had a right to know since they were kind of involved. "Quiet people!" Mel roared. "And I'll tell you what happened on behalf of Wanda." Ian stood beside me, sensing I was uncomfortable and he squeezed my hand gently. Why was Ian being so protective?

After Mel had told my story, everyone was silent - even Kyle couldn't find anything to say. Ian squeezed my hand gently again and then dropped it. He stepped forward but Kyle grabbed him. "It's not worth it Ian," Kyle growled in his ear. Ian tried in vain to shrug Kyle off but Kyle was much stronger. My phone went off; it was a text from Jeb.

"Mel, we have to go." My cheeks were red; I wished that I hadn't slapped Burns that I had just walked away. I wish I hadn't allowed Mel to tell them the story. I wish I stayed at home.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"You know," I hissed at her. They may know about Burns but they were not going to know about my counselling. Mel seemed confusing trying to decipher the meaning and then realization flashed across her face.

"Oh yeah we have to go guys, we promised Uncle Jeb we wouldn't be that long." Mel said apologetically. Geez she was a good liar, remind me never to believe anything she tells me again. We walked back to meet Jeb and to prepare for what was coming.

We were in Betsy driving; Mel was coming but going to do the grocery shopping while we were talking. "So what did ye two get up to?" Mel looked at me and I knew what she was thinking – tell him.

"I, umm..." I stuttered. Jeb looked at me through the mirror. I took a deep breath. "I bumped into Burns." I said quietly. Jeb's expression was one of shock, he had to put over. He breathed in sharply, swearing under his breath.

"Did he do anything to you Wanda?" He asked angrily, I knew he wasn't angry at me but I still flinched. I looked at Mel pleadingly.

Mel couldn't resist. "Not really, but Wanda gave him something to remember." Mel laughed at the memory.

"This is not a laughing matter Mel," Jeb snapped. Then he stopped, "Wait, what did Wanda do?"

Mel smiled sweetly at him. "Wanda gave him the hardest slap in the history of slaps across the face." Then Mel's face went all serious. "So he jumped at her, luckily Ian was there to pull her away just in time and he hit his head on the floor – hard." Then she sighed dreamily. "You should have seen Ian he was so protective, Wanda's knight in shining armour. Jeb seemed confused, like he couldn't decide whether Ian was a good or bad guy in his eyes. "That Ian O' Shea is full of surprises," he muttered.

We pulled up outside the building, we all hopped out. Jeb handed Mel some shopping money and a list. "Bye guys, have a... nice talk?" She gave me a hug and walked away. I looked at the building; it was like a house not a looming, grey building that I had been imagining. This looking a million times better and friendly, I took a deep breath.

"Let's go I whispered to Jeb.

**A/N: What did you think? I tried to capture Wanda's character: being oblivious to Ian's crush, relying on Melanie, being nervous around people. And Ian's character: Always being super protective of Wanda.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who left reviews, followed or favourited for the last 16 chapters **** I'm really, really grateful – whether you are a guest or you have an account. I'm also making a poster for this story, so I put it on my profile when it's finished.**

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

Jeb and I walked into the building. The interior was lovely – it truly did make you feel at home. I sat on a chair in the waiting room, while Jeb went up to the receptionist. There was no-one else in the waiting room with me; I guess not many people came here on Sundays. Just then a lady came out of a door that I hadn't noticed. I flung myself to the back of the chair in surprise. She chuckled at my reaction. "Sorry that I gave you a fright dear." She said smiling at me. "You must be Wanda." I nodded and smiled shyly at her – she must be Mrs. Henries. I observed her. She had blonde hair with streaks of grey and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed very nice – one of those people that you instantly want to hug. She stuck out her hand to help me up. "Where's your father, Mr. Stryder?" She asked.

"Over there," I pointed to the reception desk where he was talking to the receptionist – a lady with glossy black hair and emerald green eyes. She was waving a book around and I recognised the cover - it was one of those books that Jeb reads. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny dear?" Mrs. Henries asked looking slightly confused.

"Their talking about one of those science fiction books, they might be awhile." I explained giggling.

Mrs. Henries smiled. "Do you want to get started without him?"

"Sure, I don't want to interrupt him when he's finally made a friend." I giggled. Okay, okay so I'm giggling too much, but I'm nervous.

She stepped to the side to let me in. I walked in. "Take a seat." She gestured to three comfy looking couches that were put in a triangular shape, all different colours; red, blue and black. I sat down on the blue couch and Mrs. Henries sat down on the black. "Would you like a cushion?" She asked kindly.

"No thank-you Mrs. Henries," I said politely feeling calmer now.

"Call me Kathy." She said kindly. "I think for this session that we should just get to know each other, to help you feel at ease." I just smiled as a reply. "I'm Kathy Henries." She held out her hand I took it.

"I'm Wanda Lewis-Stryder." I replied.

An hour later, Jeb and I were in the car waiting for Mel to return. "I can't believe I spent the whole time talking to Sarah." Jeb moaned. "Why didn't you come and drag me away as soon as the session started."

"It doesn't matter Jeb, we didn't do anything important just got to know each other. Besides you heard what Kathy said, it would be better if it were just me and her at the start." I smiled at him. "And you can keep talking to Sarah." I looked at him suggestively. He cracked up laughing.

"Oh Wanda, you are so funny." Jeb said wiping his eyes.

"I'm serious Jeb." I told him. "You haven't gone out and had fun since you adopted me." I said earnestly.

"I didn't need to Wanda, you were enough for me." He said looking me in the eyes and then he burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

"Yes Jeb, but I'll be going to collage soon and you'll need someone to keep you company – and science fiction girls are very rare you know, most of us just read romance." I said the first part gently.

"I suppose..." he thought about this. "So if I asked her next Sunday if she wanted to hang out sometime, it wouldn't be too soon?" Jeb asked.

"Think of it this way, Jared only knew Mel for a couple of days and he asked her out." I told him.

"I better start thinking of pick up lines then." Jeb winked at me. I laughed. Then Mel appeared with bags of food. She put them in the boot of the car.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What are you laughing at? Not me I hope." She smiled.

"Nope," I answered. "Jeb's having girl troubles."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Jeb."

"Nope, he has a crush." I nudged him.

"Are we going or what?" Jeb said in a gruff voice. He was embarrassed. I caught Melanie's eye and she smiled.

When we got home, I helped Mel put away the groceries while Jeb did the laundry. "Lasagne for dinner?" I asked Mel and Jeb.

"Yup," Mel answered while Jeb just nodded. I left Mel put away the last few bits of the groceries while I popped the lasagne into the oven.

"Will I iron your school uniform for tomorrow Mel?" Jeb asked.

"Okay." I heard Mel reply. Jeb always ironed my uniform every Sunday ever since he adopted me. I smiled at the memories. Jeb and I had a lot of good memories.

**A/N: Chapter 17 – I never thought I'd get this far **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: I've finished my poster for this story and I'll put a link on soon – but if you are impatient, it's on my twitter page the_shy_moon. I made a huge mistake in my last chapter, see if you can spot it **

**Mel's P.O.V:**

My alarm rang at 7a.m Monday morning; I groaned and turned the alarm off. I rolled out of my bed and decided to get dressed before making my way downstairs. I threw on a pair on fitted tracksuit pants and a sweatshirt with trainers. I glanced outside my window; it was raining very heavily – it was stormy.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Jeb was at the table once again with – you'll never guess – his newspaper. "Storms are a brewing," Jeb said looking up from his newspaper. "I'll drive ye to school again this morning, it won't matter if I'm late." I down at the table and put a plate of pancakes in front of me, she was whistling cheerfully.

"Wanda you are so weird." I shook my head at her.

"Why?" She asked sitting beside me with her own pancakes.

"It's a Monday morning, we have to go to school, there's horrible weather and Burns is out there somewhere and you are cooking pancakes and whistling cheerfully." I rolled my eyes.

"So?" She asked. "I'm just being optimistic and making everyone happier." She laughed.

"Who spiked her drink?" I asked Jeb. He shrugged as an answer to my question.

"I'm going to get dressed now." Wanda said ignoring my comment.

A few minutes later she was back with a purple long sleeved top with black jeans and trainers. "Time to go ladies," Jeb said. Wanda grabbed two coats off the coat hooks and handed one to me.

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I was rooting through my locker for my Biology textbook when someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Lily. "Hey Lily what's up?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Umm... I don't think you'll like this but you deserve to know and not find out later." She frowned.

"What?" I asked worried. What could happen that could ruin my bad mood?

"You know that guy, Burns? He's starting school here – today." She said looking angry.

My jaw dropped, why is life insistent on crushing me? "Wh-what!" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Lily said giving me a hug.

"Mel!" We heard someone shout sure enough Mel was stomping down the hall with Jared running after her. "Mel stop!" Jared shouted.

"Mel," I said as she stomped past me. "What's going on?"

"That son of a bitch is here!" She snarled. "I'm going to the principal's office to complain!" I looked at Lily and we joined Jared posse and ran after Mel. We caught up to her just outside the principal's office.

"It's not worth it Mel!" I cried. She glared at me. "We'll just ignore him – last time I had no friends, this time I have a bunch of best friends.

"Fine," she growled. "But if he makes even one small move I'll be straight onto him."

"That's good," I soothed, "now let's get to class." She pushed past us. "Good luck," I told Jared as Lily and I made our way to Biology.

It was lunch time, I hadn't seen Burns yet so that was good, Ian had heard about the news so Kyle practically stalked Ian to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He sat beside me with Kyle on his other side. "Hey Wanda," he greeted. "You okay?"

"Perfect, except for the weather." I frowned. "It's horrible."

"Ya," he agreed. "And the fact that _he _is here is just as bad." He said 'he' in disgust.

"Don't waste your time thinking about him," I said. "He's not worth it."

"I know," he said with a frown. "It's just what he done, it was just wrong."

"I know," I gave him a small smile. Just then Burns walked into the cafeteria.

Why does my life hate me!

**A/N: Not my best chapter I know...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys **

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

I slid down my seat a little to try and avoid being noticed. It worked for me but I'd forgotten that Burns would recognise the others, so I sat up properly again. Ian seemed to tense up a little but Kyle was in front of him and believe me when I say Kyle is like a rock. I decided to distract him a little.

"Ian, you've Geography with me next right?" I asked.

"Ya, I think so, why?" He replied.

"Can you remind me what the homework was, just in case I forgot to do something?" I sat making sure he was still looking at me.

"Here," he handed me his homework journal. "It's all in there." Not what I was thinking but anyway... I started to check even though I knew I had it all done.

"Jared, let go!" Mel growled. I looked up automatically. Sure enough Jared had a death grip on Mel's arm.

"Just making sure that you don't get suspended again or worse expelled, I quite like having you as my girlfriend." Then he went a bit pink realising what he had just said.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Mel said mischievously.

"Umm..." Jared stuttered. I swear he was one of the heartthrobs of the school, you'd think he'd have more confidence in himself.

"Well boyfriend, I suggest you leave go of my arm." Mel said.

"Only if you promise you won't get yourself in trouble." Jared warned. Mel kissed him.

"Get a room," Kyle roared.

"Ms. Stryder and Mr. Howe we do not appreciate PDA in this school." Mr. Finn said stopping at our table.

"Uh sorry," Mel said. Mr. Finn didn't answer, he just walked off. Everyone laughed as soon as he was out of earshot. Then somebody cleared their throat. We all turned towards the direction of the sound, their standing at the end of our table was Burns. Once again my emotions turned to anger and pure hatred; I was surprised all those nights that I had woken up screaming from the nightmares, I thought if I'd ever see him again that I'd be scared.

Burns smirked knowing that he had caught our attention. "Can I sit here," he asked – not at all nicely.

Mel gave him a sweet smile; everyone was confused, just a minute ago she was going to rip of his head. "Of course you can't, darling." She said in a dangerously sugar sweet tone. "But one can sit on the next plane to elsewhere." Kyle couldn't help it, he cracked up.

Burns scowled but unlike Ian, where a scowl ruined his features, it looked perfectly natural on Burns face. "Fine," Burns snapped turning on his heel and walking away.

"Did he just try and make friends with us?" Brandt asked confused.

"No," Jared told him. "Defiantly not."

"Don't you think we should give him a chance?" Wes asked. "Maybe he's changed?"

"No," Ian said bluntly.

"He gave up that chance when he lunged at Wanda yesterday." Mel added.

"How could you even ask that, Wes?" Lily glared at him.

"His heart was in the right place," I defended Wes.

"The guy gives me the creeps," Kyle stated.

"I think he should be locked up," Aaron voiced. We all looked at him. "What? Everyone else was saying something," he said defensively. Trudy patted his arm soothingly.

"Whatever," Kyle said. "I'm going to get some pizza down town? Anyone want to come with?"

"Umm... Kyle," I said. "I don't think you should go anywhere in this weather."

"Oh... yeah," he sat back down.

"Whoever needs a ride after school, meet me down in the car park after school, everyone knows my jeep right?" Jared shouted above the noise. Everyone muttered a yes. The bell rang as a clap of thunder boomed above the school. I shivered.

"Don't leave me behind Jared." I joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it Wanda," he called back.

"You coming?" Ian asked me.

"Yup," I grabbed my bag and geography book. "Let's go."

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I walked to class with Kyle and Brandt. They were talking about the upcoming game in a few weeks. I rolled my eyes. My mind was reeling. Burns being in school, my worry for Wanda, my frustration at Ian for not asking Wanda out yet and most importantly Jared saying I was his girlfriend! He must like me if he said that, right? "Mel?" Kyle called snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked rather irritably.

"The classroom is this way." He said smirking.

Whoops. "Thank-you," I blushed. I paid attention for awhile after that. I sat down beside a guy called Geoffrey. Nice guy, quiet though. Mrs. Waters walked into the classroom. I instantly felt sorry for whoever her husband was. Hopefully he was a computer genius. She had a spot soft for those in her class who were good with computers or as I called them, the computer whisperers. Which might explains why she hates me.

"Ms. Stryder, if you want to pass this class you'll have to work harder, you can start by concentrating in class." She whispered evilly into my ear.

"Uh sorry," I mumbled. She walked off to torture some other poor soul.

After school I saw Wanda talking to Ian at her locker. I didn't want to interrupt their little chat but I needed to get to my locker. "Ian move," I commanded. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. Yup, I can see the likeliness between Kyle and Ian.

I grabbed the coat Wanda had given me out of my locker. "Are we going? Or does Ian magically have a car?" I asked sarcastically as I closed my locker.

"We're coming," Wanda grumbled.

"Well come on then." I huffed. Once again a great bang of thunder boomed above the school. I wasn't scared off thunder but even this one scared me. The lights started to flicker before turning off completely.

"What's going on," Wanda asked, her voice trembling. I turned around to look at her. Ian was holding her in his arms.

"I don't know," I answered. "But my gut tells me to get the hell out of here." I said, just as another boom of thunder echoed across the halls. This time there where screams, then there was a big flash and everything turned black. I heard an ear-splitting scream that I recognised as my own and I felt myself falling...

**A/N: **** How did you like it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so so sorry guys! My sister broke the laptop and I had to get it fixed :( I am really sorry... Also it`s going to take me longer than before to update with school and other things...**

Jared`s P.O.V

I stood outside the school, in the carpark, beside my jeep. It was raining, but I didn`t mind. I leant up against the side of my jeep. Reminder: Get a paintjob. Lily and Wes had just gone; Wes offered her a ride in his newly-bought-but-already-trashed Toyota. Those two were perfect for each other. If there were such things as soulmates, those two would be the perfect example, they denied it of course. A rumble of thunder broke me from my thoughts. I saw Brandt running towards me, Aaron hot on his heels. "Where`s Kyle?" I asked. Usually the three of them - Brandt, Aaron and Kyle stuck together.

"He`s chatting up Jodi." Aaron offered the information. I chuckled, Kyle had liked Jodi for ages but she had been taken by a guy named Brandn - since last week, that is.

"Nasty weather, eh?" Brandt said, striking up conversation.

"Hope it clears up before the big game." I replied. Brandt nodded in agreement. Another rumble of thunder was heard - they seemed to be coming from above the school. The wind was blowing wildly, it seemed the slates were only hanging on by a thread.. I watched them intently, when suddenly a fork of lightning hit the school!

"Jesus Christ!" Brandt swore. Another fork of lighting hit the school. I could hear the screams from over the wind. I looked up. The schhol roof was on fire!

"Mel!" I roared as I began to leg it towards the school but Aaron pulled me back and Brandt thrust his phone into my hands.

"911," he commanded. I handed the phone to Aaron while I watched Brandt run to the school's main doors and force them open. Aaron dialled 911 beside me, whilst gripping my arm tightly. Me? I just prayed that everyone was alright, especially Mel. I wanted to help Brandt but I couldn't so I just watched as he tied back the doors leaving them wide open. I knew he wouldn't go in - he wasn't that stupid.

About 10 minutes later, roughly 20 people had escaped; none of which I knew. I could hear siren in the distance. No-one was seriously injured; just scrathes and bruises... so far. Lads, I was getting scared - not that I'd ever admit it. I hope everyone is alright.

The firemen showed up first and they wasted no time; running into the building straight away. Around six ambulances arrived, paramedics rushing in every direction; ptepared for anything. I watched the school doors intently, hoping the next person would be Mel - alive and well. But it wasn't. It eas only Kyle and Jodi.

I rushed over to help. "Kyle, are you okay?" I asked catching up to him. Of course he wasn't though. There was blood all over his nose.

"Quit being a mom Jared." Kyle chuckled and then winced in pain. A paramedic ran over. "She has a sprained ankle and a probably concussion." Kyle explained to him. Then he turned to me solemnly. "I broke my nose again?" I smiled a tiny smile. Kyle had broke his nose only months ago. "It had just healed and now it's broke again!" Kyle whined.

I stood near the entrance of the building, aiting. Next out was Lacey and Trudy, thy seemed a bit shockef but otherwise fine. I Was beginning to panic a liile. burns walked out, he was so dazed he nearly fell down the steps. So I helped him out of cortesy, nothing else.

I returnd and kept watching, if Mel didn't come out soon, was going to need a paperbag . Just as I thought it she walked out leaning on a fireman. I took her from him, presing a kiss on her dusty forehead. "You okay?" I asked her gently. She smiled weakly.

"Concussion," thwen she burst into tears.

"Are you really okay? What`s wrong?" I asked fretfully. Kyle was right - I was acting like a mother.I hugged her tight.

"I-I was s-so scared. And I c-couldn`t f-find Wanda!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Don`t worry," Iv said symphatically. "You know Wanda and Ian, they are probably helping people..." But honestly, I didn`t think so.

"You think so?" ashe asked.

i bit my lip. "I bet."

5 minutes latwer... Melb was sitting in my jeep. She refused to leave until Wanda was found - not that I was going to leave witghout her anyway. I left Mel in the jeep resting, while I went to find Kyle. "Help!" I heard sojme-one roar. I turned towards the voice, it was Ian. He held Wanda bridal style which I would find endearing if she wasn`t hanging limp in his a\ms. I ranup to hm adtook Wanda.,As soon as Wanda was out of his arms, Ian crumpled to the vlor. About a dozen paramedics rushed over, this didn`t look good.

**A/N: Jared's P.O.V hope it wasn`t too bad. Sorry I didn`t update soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This story won't be updated often, maybe every 2 weeks. I'm sorry but at least I'm still doing this one... My other two will be on aong break - it's just until I get off the tablet and onto the laptop. Sorry sgain guys xxx

Mel's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, I had dozed off - whoops! I was supposed to be waiting for Wanda. I slipped out of the jeep. Jared was no-where in sight but there was a ton of people rushing around. "Out of the way!" I heard someone shout relatively near me. I turned my head. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The voice was still shouting but I could hardly hear. My whole world was revolving around the stetcher. Wanda...

"Wanda!" I screamed when reality caught up with me. As soon as I opened my mouth, everything around me sped up into the normal, everyday speed as if the last few seconds didn't happen. After that change in perspective, I started to feel a bit dizzy - or it could be my head injury, I don't know and right now it's the least of my worries. I stumbled for a second but pushed it away and began to sprint towards the paramedics pulling the stetcher. I was almost there when someone tackled me to the ground. I started screaming random, and not very pleasant, words hysterically. Whoever was on top of me clamped their hand over my mouth. I considered licking it to get them to remove it, but... who knows where it's been? So I had no choice but to watch the ambulance drive away.

"Calm down Melanie!" The person, now known as none other than Mr. Kyle O' Shea, snapped. I looked up at him, his nose was in a splinter... unfortunately not by my doing, how sad... Kyle's deep, irratating voice broke me from my thoughts. "That nurse over there looks as if she debating whether to sedacate you or not." Or, I thought, she debating weather to get the police to arrest you for assalt.

"Kyle O' Shea get off my niece this instant or I'll have to gladly fetch my gun." Jeb, my hero. "I haven't shot anybody in a long time and I kind of miss the thrill of it." He grinned manically. Nobody knows whether he ever actually shot anyone before, but I wouldn't take the chance. Kyle smartly got off me - maybe he had some brains underneath that mass of black hair. Kyle turned around to face Jared, who was standing beside Jeb.

"If you weren't injured I would punch you right know." Jared growld at Kyle.

"I was only saving her from the trouble of getting arrested for attacking paramedics." Kyle defended himself. "So now I need a ride to the hospital." I didn't look at Jared, he lied to me... kind of.

"C'mon, then." Jared said annoyed. "Meet you there Mel." I nodded in his direction and following Jeb to ol' Betsy.

Ian's P.O.V

I closed my eyes and drifted to a nicer, quiter place as soon as my mission of delivering Wanda to safety was complete. I was so exhausted that that I didn't fight it; I welcomed the blackness of death or sleep - whichever.

I remember it so clearly, one minute I was holding Wanda in my arms and the next we were running away away from falling bricks snd debris, I'm pretty sure the roof was on fire too...

Flashback:

A clap of thunder sounded over to the school, Wanda jumped into my arms from fright. I didn't have time to enjoy it however, as there were two flashes of what I presumed to be lightning, and then bricks amongst other various things. We ran hand in hand and tripped, crashing to the ground. Everything seemed to stay still - or at least stop falling. Wanda looked over at me and started laughing in relief or at the state I was sure my face was in. I joined in with her laughter. Wanda started to say something, when I heard something creaking dangerously. It was the lockers behind us. I looked at them praying, that what I'm thinking is going to happen doesn't well... happen. But it did. The huge chunk of metal detatched itself from the wall and came crashing down on us.

The next thing I know I'm awake and obviously not dead. I don't know how long I was unconcious for but IT hoped that Wanda had managed to get out somehow, I looked over expecting to see an empty space but instead I saw Wanda's crumpled body. I debated what to so for what seemed like ages but in the end I managed to push the locker off us. I picked up Wanda seemingly lifeless body and ran on pure adrenline. I had to get Wanda to safety.

End of Flashback.

I hope Wanda is okay, I thought as I began to fade into oblivation.

Mel's P.O.V

As soon as we reached the hospital, we jumped out of the car and ran as fast as Jeb was able to run in his old age - don't tell him I said that, to the main doors. By the time we were in the door, Jeb's was pure white. "Mel," Jared greeted me with open arms. I gladly stepped into them, I decided to look past the fact that he lied to me about what he actually though Wanda was doing, because she certainly wasn't helping people if she was half dead.

"Jared," I sobbed. "I hope Wanda will be okay." I cried into his chest. A nurse walked over to us.

"Mr. Stryder?" She asked. Jeb glanced at her. "I'm Nurse Kelly." She took a deep breath. Why was she taking a deep breath? How bad is it? I was begining to feel nauseous. Jeb didn't say anything but he looked at her as if his life depended on it. I didn't blame him, he was awfully lonely before he adopted Wanda. He thought of her as his real daughter and she thought of him as her real father. "Wanda has been admitted to surgery for mild internal bleeding, she should be alright." Jeb looked like he could faint from relief.

"What about Ian?" Kyle asked, his face wore a hopeful expression.

"Ian O' Shea?" The nurse asked gravely.

Kyle nodded. "Ian's body as shut down, he is in also in surgery for mild internal bleeding but as soon as he comes out, he'll need to be put on a life support machine in the ICU ward. He's in a coma, and not responding." Kyle sat down, he started to cry. I sat down beside him and gave him a hug.

Kyle's P.O.V

I think it is fair to say I'm in a state of shock. My parents are out of town, my nose is broken, I was threatened by a old man and my little brother is in a coma, and I don't know whether he'll wake up. So cut me some slack when I say that I cryed. I wanted to go to Ian and scream at him until he woke, but he's currently in surgery. I can't believe we thought Wanda was near death's edge. I felt a pair of armswrap themselves around me. I knew that they were Melanie's because Jared isn't the hug your mate type and Jeb is probably rejoicing in the fact that his daughter is going to be alright, I know you may think that the choice of words 'daughter' is a little extreme, but even though the old man thinks that he is codding everyone, he hasn't codded me. If you had seen Jeb and wanda stand side by side you would see it too. Jeb was obviously Wanda biological father, I wonder who the mother was? But I accepted Mel's hug and continued to cry.

A/N: Did you like the twist? Sorry about Kyle's character in this chapter... but Ian is his brother. I'll be adding Sunny in soon, maybe in a few chapter time. Sorry about any mistakes but it's hard not to went your typing on a tablet. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: Two chapters in less than a week? I think I deserve a hug :)  
There will be a character death in this chapter, can you guess?  
Now I'M just want to thank a few people:  
Finewithbeingateennot: yes, Wanda will be heartbroken.  
Catsnip851: Thank-you for reviewing, you do it every chapter :)  
Unexplainable Awesomeness: You are pretty awesome, thanks so much for the compliment :) Unfortunately you are going to need a large tissue box...  
Ydissbookssogood: Keep fangirling :) and update your story! So I can fangirl.  
Ainsley Wright: You always review, you are brilliant :) PM me when you get tme xx  
Kayla: Thanks for agreeing hope you like these chapters better.  
Ohio: Thanks for reviewing, O'Wanda... well there's a surprise coming up... a bad one.  
Moonyong9: Thanks :) All these compliments are gonna make me big-headed.  
And all you other wonderful people who know who they are! Love ye!

Oh and a special mention to my sister Sandra, who woke me up at 8am to get me to finish the chapter, always let's me read the story out to her, shares my excitement when we see a new review in my email :) love you 3

Wanda's P.O.V

I woke up with a fright. I could hear an alarm clock beeping but when I went to reach it something pricked my arm, and yanked my arm; which kind of hurt. "Oww!" I screeched, but my voice sounded raspy. Only then did I open my eyes properly. I was in a white room which resembled a hospital room, I had been in one when my parents died... Wait, what was I doing here? I closed my eyes and let the merories come flooding back...

Mel's P.O.V

Wanda was half awake, more than I can say for Ian - he had a chance unless he went braindead, or at least that was what he nurse had told us. I had comforted Kyle all night long. I was glad Wanda was almost awake, she was the best chance of Ian waking up; I liked Ian he made Wanda happy, he was the complete opposite to Kyle and all in all he had been a great mate so far to me. As Kyle put it, hot girls in swimwear didn't wake him up, Kyle's tearful apoligizes didn't wake him up, screamo music didn't wake him up, Kyle's mindless rants didn't wake him up - Wanda was the last option left; he had used up his last bit of energy savng her, maybe seeing that she was alive and well would wake him.

I walked back into Wanda's hospital room. Jeb had been forced to go to work - or he'd lose his job, but he called me hourly for an update. Wanda was awake, her eyes wide, her cheeks wet, her hair everywhere.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come to," I joked lamely.

"This isn't funny," Wanda snapped, which was so unlike her. "Where's Ian?" She paused. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Umm..." I hesitated. "Kyle broke his nose, Jodi sprained her ankle," I noticed the puzzled look on Wanda's face. "Jodi's Kyle's new girlfriend." I explained. "Lacey and Trudy needed a few stiches, I had a concussion, everyone else that we know was outside or gone home."

"What about Ian?" Wanda asked, hope in her eyes.

"Ian's, umm... well... you see," I stumbled over the words.

"Oh my God! Ian's dead!" Wanda all but whispered.

"No!" I said panicked. "He's not!"

"Then where is he?" Wanda said hysterically.

"He's..." I took a deep breath. "He's in the ICU ward." Wanda waited for me to continue. "He's in a coma and not responding - he collapsed after saving you." I hope the last bit made her feel better and not worse, no such luck.

"He's half dead because he saved me!" Wanda was ripping out the IV needle and getting out of the bed. "I have to go see him." But she didn't get there in time, because a nurse ran in and distracted her whle another stabbed her with a needle, deeply sedicating her.

Ian's P.O.V:

I was trapped in my own little bubble of memories of me and Wanda together, it wasn't many but they were beautiful. I never really asked her out on a proper date, it was something I regretted because I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. I couldn't seem to get out of this bubble no matter how hard I tried. Thank the Lord I wasn't claustrophobic. The weird thing was that everytime I lived a memory, it seemed to get harder to remember. Honestly I was scared, I would give anything to just see Kyle or Wanda or someone! Even Burns would do... And to make matters worse I could hear some weird screamo music... I hate screamo music, it was Kyle's favourite to torment me with.

Wes' P.O.V

I was walking through the hospital, l had a bouquet of assorted flowers that Lily had made me buy while she continued up to Wanda's room. To be honest, I would rather be giving these flowers to her, no offence to Wanda. I smiled at the thought of Lily and I going on a date. I bumped into somebody. It was Burns.

"Hey, are you okay man." I asked honestly concerned. The guy was stumbling and leaning on the wall.

"Why would you care," he snapped; but his facade was faltering - I could honestly see that he was a genuinely nice guy if he took down his protective walls.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To..." but he collapsed before he finished his sentence.

"Help!" I called frantically. A nurse came rushing down to the sound of my cry. "He collapsed." I told her, she nodded and rushed off to get a doctor. I sighed, I wouldn't be up to Wanda anytime soon.

Jeb's P.O.V

The meeting was finally finished. I couldn't wait to get to the hospital, according to Mel Wanda was awake. Honestly it was the same feeling that I had this time 6 years agos when I was going to court to adopt for good; or when I first saw her 7 years ago after Emily died and her mother wrote me a letter about how little Wanderer was actually my daughter and not Peter's. At that point Wanda had been 10 years old and I doubted that I would ever have been told if it weren't for that tragic accident. The thing is I never told Wanda that I was her real father, and her social worker never told her that I had specifcally requested her. Nobody, and I mean nobody except Emily's mother knew I was Wanda's biological father, and I guess that it would stay that way...

Wes' P.O.V

I walked with a sick feeling in my stomach. I had a horrible taste in my mouth. I had stopped off to see Ian, just to delay the moment longer. Kyle wasn't there, thank God - he had gone home for a shower.

Now I was walking the halls to Wanda's room. I couldn't get the picture of the doctors covering his face with the blanket; it had seemed surreal - like a sick joke.

I reached Wanda's hospital room. I just stood for a moment at the door, listening to the three of them dicussing how they were going to wake Ian up. Lily kept making silly suggestions that made Wanda, Mel Jared and Jeb? laugh. I stepped into the room.

"There he is!" Lily says rushing over, then she looks at my forlorn face. "What's wrong Wes?"

"It's Burns," I manage to choke out, everyone stares at me expectantly. "He's dead..."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: Get your tissues ready, even I cried while writing this chapter. Also this chapter is kind of only a filler, but the next chapter has Burns' funeral and a good surprise, a bad surprise and a sad surprise.

Lily's P.O.V

I remembered the moment Wes stumbled into Wanda's room with the news of Burns' death. I had been about to chatisise him about how long he'd been and the state of the flowers in his hands. But his face was so sad and he was clearly on the verge of crying so I swept him into my arms, while he sobbed. This was a side of him that I only witnessed once; the day we became best friends.

*Flashback*

It was Wes' 13th birthday. I had baked him a chocolate cake with skittles as decorations - it was his favourite cake. I went over to his house, crept over to the backyard and gently tapped on his bedroom window. He didn't come over from his desk to the window to let me in, what was wrong? He always let me  
in...

"Wes!" I called. "Wes, let me in." I saw him gently shake his head, why wasn' t looking at me? Why wasn't he letting me in? Was he mad at me? I crept around to the back door, I prayed that Mr. and Mrs. Ahern were in a deep sleep, it was no secret that they were drunks - they were probably drug addicts too. It was also no secret that they neglected Wes, but when anyone tried to help him, he denied it. It made me sad to see him in so much pain.

I opened the back door; it was always unlocked. I knew the way to his room by heart. I opened his bedroom door, it creaked, warning him that someone was entering. Wes jumped up of the chair, ready to attack. I gasped. On his face there was a big, ugly bruise.

"Wes!" I shrieked. "What happened?" He didn't have time to answer though as his father, Mr. Ahern was standing at the door an angry look on his face.

"What is that little bitch doing here?" He demanded to know, but I don't think he wanted an answer. He leapt at me and I so sure that he was about to strike me but Wes pushed me out of the way and took the hit.

"Wes!" I shrieked. Wes was half unconcious on the floor, he was so brave - if it was me that had received the hit, I was sure that half of my face would be caved it. That's how much force the smack had in it. Mr. Ahern looked shocked at his actions but quickly got over it. I ran over to Wes' battered body, how could someone hurt him? He was so sweet, thoughtful and a replica of an angel in my eyes.

"Lily?" He whispered. I felt tears of relief that he was okay for the moment.

"How could you?" I screeched at Mr. Ahern. "He's your son who's never done anything wrong! He always says that your good parents and you repay him by neglecting and abusing him!" Mr. Ahern didn't say anything, there was a faint trace of guilt on his face but not enough to make me feel anything but pure hatred towards him. He stood at the threshold for a moment and then walked away. I waited for a moment until I was sure he was gone and I half lifted, half dragged Wes towards the door. He started moaning something that I couldn't make out.

"Hang in there Wes," I whispered. "I' m going to get help and then I tell them what that awful man done and you can live with me and I'll keep you safe.

*End of Flashback*

Wes hadn't lived with me, obviously but his grandmother took him in when he came out of hospital. He didn't live across the street from me anymore but he was only a ten minute walk away. His parents had gotten arrested and even if they were released they were deemed as unfit parents, thank God.

"Lily are you okay?" I heard Wes ask. I still though of him as a replica of an angel. He was perfect, he forgave his parents - which was really brave of him. He was kind, thoughful, sweet, forgiving, and the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for; but I wanted more, even though it was selfish of me, I wanted to be the one that he woke up to everyday, the one he shared a wedding ring with, the one he loved no matter what - heck if he asked me to marry him right now I wouldn't hesitate I'd say yes.

"I am, why?" I asked.

"You're crying." Indeed I was, my cheeks were soaked.

"I was just remembering the time when I saved you and you got a wallop for me." I tried to smile but I couldn't, I tried to breath but there was no chance of that. We were watching a sunset on the hill behind his house and he was so damn close.

"Don't cry Lily," he whispered. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, I wanted this to be my first kiss with him - the one I'd tell to our grandkids one day. His hand brushed the tears ever so gently off my cheeks, I looked at him, he leaned closer... and he kissed me.

A/N: Don't you just love Lily/Wes? :) 3


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: I loved the last chapter, didn't you?

*Burns' Funeral*

Wanda's P.O.V

Burns is dead, I wasn't happy but I wasn't crying buckets either - which is kind of harsh I suppose. Wes was though - crying I mean. Lily was comforting him, I smiled at that. Lily had squealed down the end of the phone yesterday after I had gotten out of the hospital that Wes had kissed her; she seemed surprised and delighted but everyone else just rolled their eyes and said, finally.

Burns had died from a head injury that the doctors had only found out about after it was too late. I felt sorry for his parents though, you could hear his mother crying from outside the church. I knew this because I had decided that I couldn't handle it, everytime I looked at the coffin I remembered my parents funeral, everytime I glanced at Burns' peaceful face I imagined it being Ian's.

His funeral was heartbreaking, even Mel looked as if she was going to cry. That and she was missing Jamie, she was calling him tonight though - to let him and her parents know she was okay.

The congregation was heading out of the church now, going to bury his coffin. I watched them as my blonde hair whipped around my face. I slowly got up and walked after them, I couldn't run because technically I was supposed to be in bed resting.

I couldn't bear to get any closer so I watched from a distance, when everyone had gone I still stood there, hearing the gravekeeper shovel the soil with a faint thump. This is what I had done on the day of my parents funeral. This is how I grieved I guess.

"Wanda?" It was Burns' father. I turned around slowly.

"Yes sir," I answered, my voice low.

"I know you and Burns didn't have the best... start with each other." I nearly snorted at this. "But well... they found this letter addressed to you." Be handed me a crumpled, but unopened white letter. I accepted it, holding it limply in my hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss, he didn't deserve to die." I said but my voice was monotone. He smiled a tight, thin smile, it was a lie and he knew it. He turned away, as soon as he was out off sight. I opened the letter.

Wanda,  
I know I was awful and what I done was stupid. There's no point in asking you to forgive me - I know that I don't deserve it. You know, I'm not even sure why I did it. Doesn't that sound stupid? Well anyway for what it is worth, I'm sorry.  
Burns.

After I read the letter, I crumpled it up and threw it in anger, he died because he was trying to deliver a letter to me! Why was I always the reason people ended up hurt or dead?

"Wanda?" I heard someone cry out my name, I turned to look it was Mel.

"What?" I answered back.

"It's Ian, he's waking up!"

Kyle's P.O.V

Ian, my little brother, was finally waking up! I'm so happy! He wasn't actually concious yet, but his eyelids were flickering. I wanted to exclaim my happiness from the roof tops, or shake Ian awake but I didn't want to leave Ian and I'm sure if I shook him awake, I would never be allowed near the hospital again. At least they had him off the life support machine. I was actually supposed to go to Burns' funeral, the poor guy, but I couldn't bear to leave Ian and I was right too.

The door flung open and Wanda came rushing in, dressed in black - how cheerful.

"Is it true? He's really waking up?" There was a big grin on her face. Ian has picked the right girl, I think.

"Anytime now," I answered a grin creeping on my face. "C'mon Ian, anytime soon would be good." I didn't expect an answer.

"Shut-up," Ian mumbled opening his eyes.

"Ian!" Wanda dived on him giving him a hug, I had to pull her back.

"You don't want to kill him Wanda, two funerals in one week might be a bit extreme." She actually smiled.

"Hold-up," Ian said his voice a little thoaty but he was talking. Wanda and I turned to face him. "Who's she?"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun... Yes, I know you hate me...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: I know that the last chapter was very cliche, but forgive me please :) Also it's the 9/11 today so my prayers go out my all the people whose families have effected or died :l

Wanda's P.O.V

"What?" Kyle and I stared dumbfounded at Ian. He opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Mel, Jared, Lacey, Trudy, Brandt, Aaron, Lily, Wes and Jodi entered the room.

"Yo bro," Mel said, holding her fist out for a fist bump.

"Umm..." Ian looked confused.

"What's wrong, still half asleep?" Mel joked. "I'm a bit mad that you ran off and saved Wanda but left me lying unconcious on the floor." You could tell she was joking though, because there was a big grin on her face. Iared hugged her from behind.

"Stop, you might make me jealous," he said tickling her.

"Stop Jared!" Mel shrieked, tears of laughter running down her face.

"Umm... sorry but who are you?" Ian asked, my fears were confirmed - Ian didn't remember me or Mel.

"I'm Jared," Jared said scratching his head.

"I know you are Jared but who is your girlfriend and blondie over there?" Ian said rolling his eyes. Jared's jaw dropped but Brandt stepped in.

"This is Melanie a.k.a Mel, Jared's girlfriend and your best mate, Wanda is your..."

I cut him off, "I'm just a friend." Bradt gave me a strange look, infact everyone except Lacey gave me a strange look.

"Wanda's a friend..." Brandt looked guilty as he said it.

"I have an appointment so I'll drop by later, maybe." I said and I rushed out of the room.

Ian's P.O.V

Who was that blonde girl? Wanda I think they called her. She looked really upset when I said I didn't know who she was. I suspected that we weren't just 'mates' because when she said we were just friends everyone stared at her like she was mad, that and I felt funny and protective towards her.

"Did we go out or something?" I asked Kyle, after the doctors confirmed that I had memory loss. Jared and Melanie stayed, but everyone else went home.

"No." Kyle said bluntly, a sadness in his voice, maybe he liked her? I felt a bit jealous at this, why was I jealous?

"Oh good, blondes aren't really my type." I replied, Melanie looked like she was going to stab me with an old, rusty knife.

"That 'blonde' is one of your best friends," she paused. "Besides me of course." But despite the humor in her words she wasn't smiling. She still looked as if she was going to rip my head off. Her phone beeped, she glanced at it and grabbed Jared's arm. "I have to go now babe," she leaned and they kissed deeply. Kyle cleared his throat awkwardly. They broke apart. "Bye Ian, bye Kyle." She walked out.

I raised my eyebrows at him, he just grinned.

"You know what's funny?" Kyle said sounding angry.

"What?" I asked confused to why he was angry.

"You can't even remember the girl that you nearly killed yourself to save," he turned away from me as he said it.

"What?" I asked angrily. "It's not my fault that I've lost my memory," I snapped at him. "We can tell you like her, so just ask her out already!"

Kyle looked at me as if I was crazy. Jared burst into a nervous laughing fit. The new fight between us is on.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: Chapter 26 all ready, I don't even know how long this is going to be... Once again, I love ye all - ye are awesome :)

Mel's P.O.V

"C'mon Jamie, pick up, pick up." I whispered at the phone, it was just ringing and ringing and Jamie wasn't picking up. "God Jamie, pick up!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay, I've picked up." Jamie's voice rang through the phone. I yelped in surprise.

"What took you so long," I grumbled.

"Maybe I was busy," Jamie defended.

"You're never busy," I joked.

"Thanks Mel," he snapped. "I'll tell mum and dad you're okay!" And with that he hung up on me. I stared in shock at the phone, this was the second time he'd got moody at something I'd said and hung up on me. There was something going on with my little brother and I didn't like it.

Wanda's P.O.V

I decided to go visit Ian, he was out of hospital, and I hd brought chocolates for him - Terry's orange chocolate, it was his favourite. No that wasn't the truth, the truth was I missed Ian and I was desparate for him to be my friend again. I missed our movie nights and our jokes. I missed his black hair, sapphire eyes and kind smile. I miss how was always standing up for me and making me feel special.

I reached the door and stood there. Should I really go see him if he didn't remember me? Maybe it was better this way, what had my mother said to me a long time ago? Everything happens for a reason and my grandmother had told me: If you love somebody let them go - I didn't want to let Ian go, not in a million years so I knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, she was beautiful. She must be Ian's and Kyle's mother.

"Hello?" She asked staring at me. I had forgotten that we'd never met.

"Sorry," I said blushing. "I'm Wanda Lewis-Stryder." I introduced myself.

"Oh you're the girl Ian can't remember," she gave me a sympaphetic smile. "I'm his mother, you can call me Rose. You must be here to see Ian, come this way." I followed her until she stopped at a door. "This is Ian's bedroom, go straight in, he has another visitor, so you won't be alone." She smiled and walked away.

I opened the door quietly, wondering who's Ian's guest was. What I saw made me drop the box of chocolate. Lacey was Ian's guest and they weren't merely talking, they were kissing like they'd been going out for years. They must have heard the thump the chocolates made when they hit the ground or my horrified gasp or both but it didn't matter I legged it out of there, tears streaming down my face. Ian O' Shea had just ripped out my heart and set fire to it.

Kyle's P.O.V

Jodi had texted me to ask could we meet up - that it was urgent. I didn't know why, I mean our first date was tomorrow. God, I feel like a girl, obsessing over it like this - but I had wanted to ask her out for ages but Brandon got there first.

I sat on the bench in the park, why she wanted to meet in a park is unknown but anyway...

"Hey Kyle," she greeted. She looked as beautiful as ever and I was about to tell her exactly that but then I noticed that her lips were set in a thin line and her eyes were full of worry.

"What's wrong Jodi?" I asked begining to worry myself.

"I'm leaving Kyle!" She blurted out and I could not believe my ears.

"Where to?" I asked maybe she was over-dramatising her move, maybe she's only moving to the next town?

"Australia," she said quietly. Or maybe not...

Wanda's P.O.V

Jeb had noticed my tear stained face but he didn't ask about it, Jeb knew I'd tell him if I wanted him to know.

"Jeb you remember how Grandma asked if I wanted to go over for a visit anytime to just call last summer?" I asked. He nodded. "I want to go, just for a little while until school starts again so I can clear my head."

"Okay," Jeb said slowly. "I'll give her a call."

A/N: So... Wanda's leaving... Yup... But it's a vital part of the plot.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: I have none for once... but this is all pre-written.

Jeb's P.O.V

"You sure about this?" I asked Wanda for about the thousandth time.

"Yes Jeb, I'm sure. Besides I haven't seen grandma for ages and it would be nice to catch up." Wanda replied. I couldn't help it though, I was worried, Wanda was so accident prone. Emily and Peter, Burns, Ian... It wad a wonder the child hadn't had a mental breakdown yet.

"Well, if you are sure," I replied for also, the thousandth time.

"Jeb, I have to go now or I'll miss my flight. I'll call you as soon as I land." Wanda said rolling her eyes.

"Make sure you do," I grinned. "I'm going to miss you kiddo." And with that I swept her into a hug.

"Don't burn the house down while attempting to cook," Wanda teased.

"Shoo now, you cheeky rascal." And with that Wanda was gone. Was it bad that I missed her already?

Kyle's P.O.V

Jodi was leaving today... for Australia. I guess I was being selfish and a pig but I couldn't bring myself to go to her leaving party. I texted her that I couldn't come, that Ian needed me. I also heard from Melanie that Wanda had gone away for the week due to something upsetting; she didn't told what upset Wanda but I was pretty sure had something to so with when she visited Ian and ended up running away. She had a good taste in chocolate though because I saw it lying outside Ian's bedroom door and I certainly wasn't giving it to Ian - he got enough chocolate as it is so I shared it with dad; mum would have disapproved of stealing Ian's chocolate.

Anyway I decided to ask Ian if he knew, we were over our silly fight - I couldn't believe that he thought I liked Wanda that way...

"Ian, my dearest and only brother." I said making my entrance known. Ian snorted in laughter.

"What so you want Kyle?" He asked while rollng his eyes.

"Only the lasest gossip," I replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like what?" Ian asked, clearly confused.

"Like why Wanda ran out of the house, the day she came to visit?" I asked hoped that he knew - I was like a girl, always wanting to know the latest goss.

"Umm..." Ian's stuttered.

"Spit it out bro," I grumbled, I honestly was getting impatient.

"I was kissing Lacey and she opened the door, I guess she must have been embarressed." Ian said blushing.

I put my head in my hands, this could not get any worse for Wanda...

Mel's P.O.V

I had just gotten off the phone with Kyle. I was raging like a bull. How could Ian so that? Well... I suppose it's not really his fault but how could Lacey do that!

"Woah, woah calm down Mel, you look as if someone told you that all the fast food restraunts in America have shut down."

"It's not fuuny Jeb, I am really going to rip Lacey Murphy's head off or at the very least Ian O' Shea's."

"Why?" Jeb asked ever so calmly.

"If I tell you," I said slowly. "Will you lend me your gun?" Jeb shook his head, but I sat down and told him anyway. "Ian kissed Lacey, Wanda saw, Wanda is upset."

"Teenage troubles then?" Jeb joked but he had a little crease in his forehead.

I sighed at bis attempt of humor.

Wanda's P.O.V

I was at my grandmother's house, she had been gone when I arrived but she was back now - I could hear her banging around in the kitchen. I crept down the stairs.

"Hey grandma," I greeted her.

"Hello Wanderer," she replied. "How's your father?"

"6 feet under the ground, stone dead," I replied in a bad sense of humor.

She stopped for a moment, "No I mean your real father, Jeb."

"What?" I asked her confused.

"I meant your real father, Jeb, not your step-father Peter," she continued. My mouth dropped, what was she on about?

"He didn't tell you, did he?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host .

A/N: I cannot get Black and Gold by Sam Sparro out of head... Anybody else love the song? Anyway this chapter has a twist... and it's definatly not cliche, right? Review me whether you liked it or not?

Kyle's P.O.V

I sat on my bed wallowing, I was upset about Jodi leaving - I mean we hadn't even gone on our first date. I felt really guilty about not attending the leaving party, it meant that I had not said a proper goodbye. I glanced at my watch - there might be still time to catch her! I quickly grabbed my jacket and shouted that I was leaving to my mother. I ran out the door as fast as I could - and I was fast, I was on the football team after all.

"Woah, woah, slow down!" An old man shouted at me as I sprinted past him.

"No can do sir," I roared back. "I have to let someone know that I love them before it's too late."

"Go on then darling," his wife shouted after me. I smiled at that.

I kept running without a break and I could just see her house in the distance, but I completly lost my sense and ran out onto the road without looking. Big mistake... THUMP! I heard my body smash into the car before I felt it. I could practically hear my bones breaking in that split second.

"Oh my God!" I heard a female voice scream. A beautiful girl ran up to me, but it didn't matter. All I could think of was: I never got to say goodbye to Jodi...

Wanda's P.O.V

I was in a state of shock, "What so you mean?" I asked my grandmother. I was confused, what did she mean Peter was my step-father? Surely Jeb would have told me he was my biological father... right? And if he was, why did he need to adopt me?

"Sit down, Wanda dear," she said gently. I sat down, I really shouldn't be upset, I should be used to horrible surprises sprung upon me, I thought. Or maybe I was just being melodramatic.

"Tell me everything." I said, harsher then I meant to.

"Alright, but don't interrupt me." Grandmother sighed, "it's a long story."

"Your mother and Jeb were engaged when they had a fight, I don't recall what it was about but it was pretty bad. They split up but I didn't think Jeb meant to - I was sure that he was going to call and beg your mother to come back to him, but he never did." She paused for a minute, she face wore a sorrowful expression.

"Then your mother started to feel sick and she was a month late. She tried to peg it off on stress but I think she really knew what was wrong. She took a test and it came out positive, but your mother was being selfish. By that time she was dating Peter and she loved him. She didn't want to complicate things by getting Jeb back in her life so she told Peter that you were his. Only I knew the truth." Tears were welling up in my eyes. "Do you want me to stop, honey?" She asked giving me a hug. I shook my head, I wanted to know.

"Peter being a respectable man proposed to your mother, feeling it was the right thing to do. In the long run it was. They loved each other and hardly ever fought but Peter was also a smartman, I think he knew that you weren't really his - but if he did he never voiced it. He loved and doted on you but your mother was always a little distant when she thought about all the lies she had told. She was afraid that karma would catch up on her and rip her and all she loved apart. Indeed she was right." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't adopt you as I was battling depression so I wrote Jeb a letter telling him the truth, and he adopted you. I always thought that he had told you." She turned to me sadly.

"Anymore surprises?" I mumbled. Jeb is so dead when I get home.

"Actually, yes." She smiled a watery smile. I stared at her in shock, what else could there possibly be?

"Hello dear Wanderer," A female voice that made heart ache whispered. I turned my head towards the voice.

"Mum," I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: I know the last chapter that ye were probably like, "what is this one doing?" But I have an excellent explanation inspired by my sister (which I've mention before) and her lucky mascot.

Wanda's P.O.V

"What the hell is going on here?" I practically screamed. I was extremely confused, my mother was alive? There had to be a logical explanation. I thought back quickly, there it was. This wasn't my mother at all - it was her identical twin sister; Auntie Emma. "Auntie Emma," I declared victoriously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not your aunt, Wanda," she said a small smile forming on her lips. "I am your mother."

"You're lying!" I screamed at her. "My mother was buried 7 years ago with my father... or my step-father, as you can see, I'm not really sure anymore." I felt my cheeks get hot, why were they doing this to me? They are both mental, I decided - the depression they suffered made them lose their marbles.

"I can prove it," my aunt or sorry 'mother' said to me. Well actually she whispered it.

"What? Go to her grave and show me that the coffin's empty?" I screeched.

"Wanderer," my grandmother snapped behind me. "Sit down and we'll explain everything..."

Kyle's P.O.V

I was in so much pain that it was unreal. My vision started to go all blurry but my hearing was alright for the moment. I couldn't move - I was numb with pain; most of the pain was coming from my left... no right... no left leg. I couldn't think anymore. I could hear someone shouting in the backround but suddenly my hearing started to get wonky too. I could feel myself being lifted - strange I always thought I was going to hell. Suddenly a light was shone into my eyes, nope not dead, still alive.

"Will he be okay?" The same girl asked a paramedic - or at least that's what I think she said. I don't know I couldn't concentrate with all the pain running through my body. I could hear the rumbling of the ambulance engine as we drove off to save me.

Wanda's P.O.V

I sat down because... well, I really wanted to know what was going on. Did Jeb know? Is that why he didn't put up a fight to letting me leave? Is that why he seemed worried about letting me leave? No, even if Jeb kept the secret of being my father from me, he would never do anything like that. He would never betray my trust after I poured every inch of it into his hands when he promised never to hurt me. And that's why he kept it a secret, so I wouldn't be hurt and lose my identity.

"Well?" I said after moments of silence, "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Ian's P.O.V

Something was wrong. Kyle wasn't answering his phone. Okay well he never really answered his phone but the call wasn't going through at all - like it does if you call someone who broke their SIM card. But how would Kyle possibly break his SIM card? I got out of the bed. Mum had gone out 5 minutes ago and dad had gone to work. I could have a little walk, keep an eye out for Kyle, clear my head, maybe visit Jared or pop over to say goodbye to Jodi, ask Wanda and Mel some questions to jog my memories. The list of things I could do was endless. I suppose Kyle is over at Jodi's though, so I better go over there first, say goodbye and find out what happened to his phone.

I reached Jodi's place. She was outside leaning against the wall - probably getting some fresh air. She stood up straight when she saw me, an expression of shock on her face. "Ian aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked.

"Yes, no... it doesn't matter... have you seen Kyle?" I asked sighing.

"No, I thought he was looking after you?" She said confused.

"He told me that he was coming to say goodbye... he left 20 minutes ago." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't come here. Tell him to give me a call when you find him."

"Will do," I smiled. "Bye," I gave her a quick hug.

I walked home the short way - across the road. There must have been a crash or something of that sort, because there was police everywhere. I said a quick prayer for the person or persons who got hurt. "Hey you!" A man shouted at me. "I though that you had just gone off in the ambulance!" It was a simple mistake, but there was only one person who looked like a mirror image of me. I had been saying prayers for my own brother...

Wanda's P.O.V

"Peter had just found out that I'd been lying to him all this time." My mother started. I didn't interrupt. "When he decided to go to Paris for a romantic trip for 2 in the midst of our fight - I knew something was up. I feared for my life and confided in Ema. She decided to go on the trip instead of me, saying tha she fould tell Peter that she wasn't me when they arrived at the airport; giving you and I time to gather our stuff and run away. But tragedy struck and Peter crashed the car killing them both instantly before she could get the chance to reveal the truth. We had to play along, mother and I or we could have gotten arrested for fraud. So I got mother to tell Jeb so he could take you since mother was going through depression and 'I'supposedly had a mental illness and could possibly have a 'breakdown.' How have you been?"

"You have just told me my entire life has been life and you ask my how I've been?" I spluttered. "That's it! I want to go home!"

"You are home Wanda dear," Grandma said to me. I gave her a strange look. "I'm over my depression, I can take custody of you since I'm a blood relation and you can stay with your mother and I."

"Yeah right, leave the man who picked up the pieces of my life so many times - ye don't even know half of the things I've through, or even one valid thing about me." Tears were streaming down my face, I felt hurt and betrayed by so many people: Burns, Ian, Lacey, Grandma, Mum, only Jeb had truly stayed true - except for not telling me that I was his daughter.

"Wanda," my mother pleaded. "Please just think about it!"

"No!" I screamed losing my rag. "Call Jeb, I want to go home!" I fell into a kneeling position on the floor. "I want Jeb, I want my dad." I whimpered.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Over 100 reviews? Thank you guys so much **** Good news, I got the laptop back! **

**IMPORTANT! I'll be using some French in this chapter; translations will be at the bottom for the people who don't understand French **

**Jeb's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for my date with Sarah. I was taking her to a fancy restaurant, lobsters, live music and top chefs, you name it. I looked in the mirror - I didn't look half bad in my black tuxedo, crisp white shirt and red bow tie. Mel had gone to Jared's house for the evening; she'd left a few minutes ago. Sarah was due any minute now. I really liked her – I even washed ol' Betsy and polished my dress shoes.

I hear a knock on the door. "Give me a minute!" I call. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers – white roses to be precise. I opened the door and there she was, looking absolutely gorgeous in a forest green long satin dress. "Wow, you are lookin' good." I said, whistling at her. She blushed. Good I wasn't too rusty at the old dating game – which is a relief since the last person I dated was Wanda's mother Emily.

"You don't look bad yourself," She said smiled up at me. Sarah said, not Emily I mean.

"That's good, I would hate that all my hard work went to waste," I said grinning at her. She started to giggle, it was a nice sound. "I ain't kidding you, I ironed this suit an' all."

I pulled up at the restaurant; de Coeur – the heart. I opened the door for her and offered her my arm. "Est-ce que tu parle francais, madame?"

"Oui monsieur," she smiled taking my arm. We walked into the restaurant.

"Bonjour madame et monsieur, table for two?" A waiter asked coming up to us.

"Oui merci," I answered.

Ian's P.O.V

I ran up to the nearest policeman. "Can you tell me which hospital that ambulance when to?" I pleaded.

"Why do you what to know?" He asked sternly.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure that it was my brother that got hit." I said anxiously. Hopefully the .1 percent was right.

The policeman shot me a sympathetic look. "Name?"

"Ian O' Shea," I answered automatically. Why did he want my name?

"Okay Ian, he went to the hospital about 20km from here, do you know it?"

"Only too well..." I muttered.

Wanda's P.O.V

They were still trying to convince me to stay with them. I still didn't want to. I'd calmed down a fair bit but I still wanted to go home, I still wanted Jeb.

"Wanda dear, a girl belongs with her mother." My mother, well it certainly felt weird to call her that, reasoned or rather tried to reason with me.

"It's a bit late for that mother," I said dryly. I felt neither warmth nor love towards her, funny years ago I would have given anything for this moment, now I would give anything for it all to be a dream, or a nightmare. She looked upset and Grandma looked cross.

"Wanda, be nice or I'll send you back to Jeb!" She snapped.

"That's what I want!" I screamed.

"No you don't," Mother shook her head. "Not really." I was right, somewhere in the midst of both women having lost a daughter, battling through depression and living on they had lost their sanity. I realised that there was only one solution – run away.

"It's getting late and I'm going to have a shower and go to bed okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow right?" I kissed them both on the cheek despite the anger I felt towards them, I had to convince them that I'd actually think about it.

I ran upstairs and stuffed all my things in my suitcase, double checking that the important stuff was still in it like my passport, ticket and money; and I chucked the suitcase out the window. I thanked my lucky stars there was a nice sturdy apple tree growing beside my window. I ran into the bathroom turning on the shower, letting it run. I ran back into my room and climbed onto the window ledge, climbed down the thick trunk. I grabbed my suitcase and legged it to the nearest town to catch a taxi that would bring me to the airport and home...

Mel's P.O.V

I told Jared that I had to call my parents when I was actually calling Jamie. I don't know why I lied; I guess I thought he'd give me some privacy or something, he did. I dialled Jamie's number and waited impatiently tapping my foot off the floor.

"What?" Jaime's voice answered.

"Jamie!" I squealed – I hadn't been expecting him to pick up the phone.

"What Mel?" He sighed.

"What's wrong kiddo? You haven't been exactly the happiest person to hear my voice." I asked him, crossing my fingers and toes that he wouldn't hang up.

"I can't believe you can't guess!" Jamie said crossly.

"What? What have I done now?" I said worriedly. Maybe he hated me for a genuinely good reason – it wasn't hard to find one about me.

"You do realise that since you're gone, I have to do all your chores!" He complained. I nearly laughed but managed to contain myself.

"Sorry kiddo, I promise when I get home that I'll do your share." I smiled. "Wait! You get my pocket money for doing my chores!"

"It was nice doing business with you sister," I knew he was grinning.

"I have to go now Jamie." I sighed.

"Aww, love you sis." He sighed.

"Love you too Jamie," I smiled. "I'll love you forever and ever and ever."

"Don't be soppy sis," he laughed, and then he hung up. But for once I was happy after talking to him.

"How could you Mel," Jared said coldly behind me. I turned towards him confused, what did I do know?

"What?" I asked.

"How could you play me on and cheat on him," he spat. Jesus Christ, Jared thought Jamie was my boyfriend.

"No I..." He cut me off.

"Save it!" And he ran away. One problem goes away, another arises...

**French Translations: **

**De Coeur: ****The heart**

**Est-ce que tu parle Francais? ****Do you speak French?**

**Madame et Monsieur: ****Ma'am and Sir**

**Bonjour: ****Hello**

**Oui: ****Yes**

**Merci: ****Thank-you**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Hi ho, Hi ho, off to school I go, bye!**

**Ian's P.O.V**

I ran all the way home. Mum's car was in the driveway so she was obviously home. I burst in the front door, breathless.

"Ian! Where have you been?" She exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain, I think Kyle's been in an accident." I panted.

"What? Where? How?" She asked frantically rushing around the kitchen for her phone and keys. "It's times like this I wish that you and Kyle were girls, us women are so much more careful!"

"Pssh, you wanted us to be boys, don't lie to yourself." I said trying to kep the mood light - it would calm the both of us.

"Haha," my mother faked a laugh. "Be a dear and call your father." We both ran out and into the car, mother in her haste forgot to lock the door so she had to get out and lock it. All the while I was urging dad to pick up the phone and praying to God that Kyle would be okay...

**Mel's P.O.V**

"Jared! Jared! Wait!" I screamed. He was fast, but I was faster. I jumped onto his back and he tried to shake me off. "Stop it!" I shrieked into his ear. He stopped, but when he did I fell off. "Oww..." I groaned.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"To tell you what an idiot you're being." I snapped; well hello? He threw me from his back – it hurt!

"I'm not the idiot, you are!" He screamed. I could see it in his eyes, he was hurt.

"Jamie's my brother!" I shrieked.

"Yeah right!" He shrieked back.

"You want to ring him to find out?" I screamed.

"Yeah, okay then." He roared. I threw my phone at him. He was going to feel like such an idiot afterwards.

He picked it up and called Jamie's number. "What now Mel?" His voice rang clearly through the phone. "First I have to do your chores and then you expect me to answer everytime you ring? I know I'm your brother and all but..." Jared disconnected the call looking ashamed.

"See?" I said laughing at his expression.

**Wanda's P.O.V**

I was off the plane and miles and miles away from those crazy women. They've probably realised I'm missing by now. Hopefully they haven't contacted Jeb, I don't want him worrying. I was in a taxi and I was tired. Tell me have you ever ran for 20 minutes urging yourself on so you can put distance between yourself and mad women, while having a dozen stitches in your side – both figuratively and literally? Then catch a taxi, board a plane, all the while worrying that you might get caught and dragged back to your nightmare?

"Here we are, miss." The taxi driver said smiling at me.

"Thank-you, how much do I owe you?" I said returning the smile.

"Oh nothing, you look like you've been through hell." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, just make sure you get a goodnight's sleep." He winked.

"Thank-you," I said. There were some truly kind people in this world. I grabbed my bags and got out. I waved at the taxi driver and walked up to the front door. Jeb was probably asleep – it was 4 in the morning after all.

I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. No answer. I checked under the welcome mat for the spare key, it was gone. Clearly Mel wasn't at home.  
What was I going to do? Jeb slept like a log...


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.

A/N: I am extremely happy :) And I have soooo much ideas that my head may burst! BOOM! (Yes I had too much skittles) This chapter is only going to be a Wanda/Jeb chapter. Sorry about it being kind of short though...

Jeb's P.O.V

I woke up nice and early. I got out of the bed and got dressed, I was meeting Sarah for coffee later so I put on my best jeans and a clean t-shirt. I went down to the kitchen and put on some toast. Mel didn't come home last night... probably stayed at Jared's, which is going to result in an awkward conversation. I walked to the front dor to check if the paper was here yet, I opened the door. Wanda was lying on the pavement sleeping, her head resting on her suitcase! What was she doing here? She was supposed to be at her grandma's for another four days. How long had she been out here?

"Wanda," I shook her gently. "Wanda wake up, darlin' you can't stay out here."

"Uhhhnnnnn," she groaned. "Lemme sleep another minute." She grumbled.  
Obviously she didn't intend on going anywhere.

"Wanderer, wake up!" I raised my voice a little higher.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She shot into a sitting position. "Jeb?" She said her eyes widing. "Don't send me back! Let me stay here!" She pleaded wrapping her arms around my legs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears. "C'mon, we have to lots talk about." I said as I carried her in my arms as she wept into my shoulder. Why was she crying and why was she home early? Obviously this had something to do with her grandmother...

"Stay." I commanded putting her on the couch, I grabbed a blanket from the tumble dryer and boiled the kettle for some tea. After I had drained the teabags I handed one steaming mug to Wanda.

"Thank-you," she said so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Now what's wrong with you - I want the whole story, from why you left all the way to why your back." I commanded, "And I promise not to interupt. She nodded and took a sip of her tea, opened her mouth and began to speak.

Wanda's P.O.V

"It all began when I went to visit Ian." I began, I glanced at Jeb who nodded. "I opened his door and," my voice took on a pained tone. "He was kissing Lacey Murphy." I took a dep breath. "Naturally I was upset so I ran out. With all the things that have been happening lately, I just wanted to get away. Grandma's seemed like a perfect oppurtunity." I laughed bitterly. "Not so much now."

"What happened when you got to your grandmother's?" He asked, anticipation laced in his voice.

"Jeb you promised not to interupt." I reminded him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"She told me," I took a deep breath preparing for the chaos soon to come. "She tld me that you were my biological father.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host

A/N: Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, follows and for favourites. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner – I don't even have an excuse...

Ian's P.O.V

The three of us were in the waiting room in the hospital, waiting for Kyle to come out of surgery – according to the doctor, he should be alright but his legs... that was another story all together.

I was feeling horrible and I was 99.9 percent sure that I was going to throw up. Did Kyle feel this way when I was in surgery? According to Mel he cried... Should I cry? But in those moments, there was a chance that I could have died... so I think it would be melodramatic if I cried.

I decided to get some coffee and call Jodi, so she didn't wonder why Kyle hadn't called. I dialled and she picked up straight away.

"Ian? Did you find Kyle? Is everything alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yes we found Kyle... in the hospital." I said – she wouldn't expect that.

"What? What happened?" She almost screamed – almost.

"My idiot of a brother forgot the safe cross code." I said dryly.

"The what?" she asked.

"You know..." I decided to lighten the mood by singing. "First, find a safe place. Second stop and..."

"I got it, I got it." She muttered. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, but his legs... they are pretty bad." I said sadly.

"O my God! He won't be happy – the big game is coming up!" She actually screamed this time.

"Jodi, I'll call you after your flight." I said quickly, hanging up. Once she started she'd never stop. Now, to get that coffee...

Wanda's P.O.V

"You want to talk about this now Jeb or after I finish my story?" I asked him. Well I had just dropped a bombshell, that I knew his little secret.

"After," he whispered.

"Okay..." And I started my story again.

"Anyway, after grandma had told me the story about you, mum and Peter. I asked her if she had any more surprises for me, and..." I took a deep breath. "Mum came out..."

Jeb gaped at me. "What?" He croaked. I could practically hear his thoughts: that I'd finally lost it.

"Shh..." I quietened him. "At first I thought it was Auntie Emma."

Jeb's posture relaxed.

"But it wasn't."

He stiffened again.

"I told them they were crazy. I told them I wanted to go home. I told them that my mother was dead. I told them I hated them. And they told me they were going to take custody of me..." I trailed off only to start again.

"Auntie Emma took mum's place with Peter because mum was scared of him after their fight. He honestly thought it was mum, so when he crashed the car, mum couldn't exactly go, 'she's not Emily – I am!' Grandma couldn't take me because of her depression and 'Emma' had a medical condition."

I paused, still not allowing him time to speak though.

"So I pretended to be the good daughter, told them I was going to take a shower. I ran upstairs, packed my bags, threw them out the window, turned on the shower and climbed down the tree. I ran all the way to the town, caught a taxi to the airport, boarded a plane, caught another taxi, slept outside and now I'm here." Now I awaited his answer.

Mel's P.O.V

I woke up on someone's bed. I knew it wasn't mine – it was too big to be mine. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Oh yes, I remember. I slept over at Jared's – Uncle Jeb was going to kill me, and give me an awkward talk... Where was Jared anyway? He wasn't on the sofa. He refused to let me sleep on the sofa... Stubborn man, then again he thought Jaime was my boyfriend...

"Jared?" I called. "Jared where are you?" I tugged at my or rather his t-shirt. It was long but I still felt a little insecure.

"Boo!" Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Jared!" I screeched. He kissed me.

I scrunched up my nose. "Morning breath..." I complained.

"Bed head..." He said ruffling my hair. "Breakfast?" he asked.

My stomach rumbled. "Lead the way." I laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I am listening to No Regrets by Dappy. Awesome song! Look it up if you haven't heard of it. **

**Wanda's P.O.V**

"Does this mean that 'adoption day' isn't going to be celebrated anymore?" I asked. "If so I think we should forget everything we just talked about."

"No Wanda, adoption day stays – we'll just change the name. Any requests?" He laughed.

"How about: the day you saved me from a couple of loony's?" I suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

"We really should give them a call before the cops turn up here looking for you."

"Jeb I told you, not until you give me permission to expose them as frauds." I told him for about the fiftieth time.

"Hmm... You know we could write a book about your life and it would be a bestseller." He grinned, straying away from the original topic.

"I think not, Jeb dearest." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." He replied. We heard a door open quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Melanie Stryder!" Jeb called out. She walked in, knowing she'd been caught.

"Yes Uncle Jeb," she said meekly. Her head was hung in shame but I was sure she was grinning.

"I'm going to give them a call." I told Jeb. Mel's head shot up.

"Wanda, you're home!" I just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

**Ian's P.O.V**

Kyle was out of surgery. He should wake up in the next ten minutes or so.

"Hurry up, you lazy lug." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't talk to your brother like that," my mother chatasized me.

"She's right you know, respect me." A croaky voice said.

"About time bro," I grinned turning towards him.

**Mel's P.O.V**

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jeb asked me.

"Umm... I don't know..." I murmured.

"You should know better Mel!" He exploded. "You hardly knew the guy and, and," he couldn't go on.

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you mean!" I shrieked.

**Wanda's P.O.V**

I could hear Jeb and Mel screaming and arguing with each other. I closed the kitchen door and dialled Grandma's number.

"Jeb, is that you?" Is Wanda there? Of course she is... Is she alright?" A frantic voice filled the line.

"It's me, grandmother." I said coldly.

"Wanda? Are you alright? Why did you run away?" This time my mother was talking.

"I'm alright now that I'm with my dad." I emphasized the word dad. "Now give me one reason I shouldn't expose you for fraud!" I hissed.

"Because you love us," she said simply.

"Wrong answer," I laughed darkly.

"Wanda, please don't hate me, please don't expose us." She pleaded.

"I have an idea," I said. "I won't report you if you don't try to get custody of me and you never contact me again, I'll contact you if I ever want to talk to you again. How does that sound?" Yes I was being cruel but...

"No!" My mother shrieked.

"Wanda," my grandmother was back. "We accept."

**Wes' P.O.V**

I was walking around the park, Lily was meeting me in an hour so I was gathering some pretty flowers for her to transform into a pretty chain – she loved doing that. It was a very warm day for the end of October. School was starting again in a week. Hmm...

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around expecting Lily or Brandt or someone.

"Shane?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I'm back." He grinned.

**Mel's P.O.V**

"I didn't sleep with him!" I shrieked. "Not with Jared, not with anyone!" I continued. "Why does no-one believe me? That's why I'm here, because some bastard decided to pose me as some slut!"

"Mel, calm down." Jeb said quietly. "I believe you."

"Do you? Do you really? No-one has before, not even Jamie!" I sat down on the couch, a minute later I was sobbing into Wanda's shoulder and Jeb was rubbing my back.

**Ian's P.O.V**

I decided to call Jodi, to tell her how Kyle was doing. While mum and dad broke the devastating news to Kyle about how he was going to need physical therapy on his legs and all those football scholarships were out the window now.

"Hello Wanda here! Leave a message if – Wanda! Don't be so... boring! Leave something worth hearing, like..." the man's voice changed to a high pitched voice, mimicking Wanda's. "Leave a message and I promise to find you. Beep!"

I dropped the phone. That man's voice was mine... All the memories I'd been missing started to come rushing back. I sank to the ground – how could I forget?

**A/N: Ian remembers **** Who's Shane? Poor Mel... **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: **** Be happy, Ian has remembered! I had 3 free classes today, got all my homework done too so I am able to write this chapter **

**Ian's P.O.V**

Wanda was calling me. What will I do? Answer it, the voice in my head said. I obeyed, and answered the phone.

"You called?" Wanda's voice asked through the speaker.

"Umm... Yeah," better not tell her it was an accident. "I need you to come to the hospital, Kyle's been in an accident and I have something to tell you."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" That ugly green monster raised his head but I managed to dismiss it.

"Umm... I'll tell you about it when you come, yeah?" I crossed my fingers, hoping she'd come.

"Sure, give me 10 minutes." She hung up, I released the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

I made my way back to Kyle's room. Now how was I going to tell her that I remember?

**Wes' P.O.V**

"I can't believe your here!" I cried man-hugging him.

"Well, I thought I was due a visit." He grinned.

"Look I'm meeting someone so I have to go but I'll text you later?"

"Date?" He grinned.

"Yup," I smiled.

Shane was back, I smiled to myself. This was going to be awesome.

**Ian's P.O.V**

Wanda was here. I could see her at the end of the hall. I wanted to run down and hug her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but that wasn't going to work out. For one thing she'd slap me, or Mel would slap me either way I don't want to be slapped.

Mel stomped past me and into Kyle's room, totally ignoring me. Wanda however stopped.

"Wanda I have something to tell you," I started but she shushed me.

"In a minute, let me lecture Kyle about crossing the road without an adult." She cracked a smile.

"Be careful – he's in a bad mood." I warned, it was true he was in denial about his legs.

"Maybe I can cheer him up?" She said walking past me. My jealousy started to crawl back. I forced in back into its little box.

**Wanda's P.O.V**

"Hey Kyle," I smile cheerfully. He smiled back but it seemed a bit forced, so I took a box of chocolates from my bag.

"Wanda, you know exactly what cheers me up." He grinned, this time it seemed genuine.

"What's that Kyle? The chocolate or me?" I laughed.

"Hmm... would you get offended if I said chocolate?" I hit him lightly on the head with the box as he laughed.

"Take your chocolates. I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked back out to Ian. "What did you want to tell me?"

**Ian's P.O.V**

"I don't know how to say this..." Okay, we're off to a bad start already.

"Okay, well just... tell me what you know and I'll try to understand." She said kindly, she was still wary, hurt. I wanted to make it better but how could I? I'd forgotten her.

"I remember... everything."

"Really?" Wanda's face lit up. "Everything?"

"Everything," I promised.

"Where do we take it from here?" She asked.

"It's up to you..." I answered.

**Mel's P.O.V**

"Yo Kyle," I greeted as soon as Wanda left the room.

"Sup Mel," he greeted back. "Where's Jared?"

"Training," I answered. "He'll swing by later."

Kyle's face turned stormy at the mention of training.

"What's up Kyle? I swear your face just turned from a clear sky to stormy clouds.

"It's nothing." But he said it too quickly, too angrily for it to be true.

"What's wrong Kyle?" I asked. "Between you and Ian, my two best friends, there is always something going on. So what is it this time?"

He hesitated but answered. "It's my legs, I don't know if I'll ever be able to use them again. I certainly won't be allowed back on the team anyway." I rubbed his back sympathetically, as he sobbed into my shoulder.

Five minutes later, he lifted his head. "Sorry." He sniffed.

"Bro, you have to stop doing that." Was all I said.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Supreme Awesomeness, who wanted to know why Ian kissed Lacey. **

**Wanda's P.O.V**

Ian remembered? My happiness swelled up inside my and was about to burst when I remembered how much he hurt me. That deflated it quickly. I remembered his and Lacey's kiss. You wouldn't kiss someone unless you had feelings for them, right? So that must mean he had or still has feelings for her.

"Ian?" I asked. He glanced up at me, a smile on his face. Suddenly I felt angry. How could he? I swallowed it down though, shouting at him wouldn't end well – it never did.

"Yes Wanda?" He answered.

"Why did you kiss Lacey?" I felt the need to talk everything through. That and I wanted answers.

His face instantly changed to guilt with a hint of anger, whether that anger was directed at me, Lacey or himself was unknown to me.

"It was a mistake," was all he said. Instantly my temper flared, how dare he treat me like I was a gullible child? Perhaps I was over-reacting but seriously, I thought Ian was better than this, but I pushed my anger away for the sole reason that it was an ugly emotion.

"Ian, I didn't ask what it was, I asked why did you did it." I stated making myself absolutely clear so he could not answer the question in any other way then the truth unless he was prepared to lie, but this was Ian, he wouldn't lie right?

"Wanda..." he sighed.

He could be a little less obvious to the fact that he was buying time for himself.

"Ian..." I sighed back. Not a happy sigh though. "Tell me, I want to know." I emphasised the want, and added in the 'bambi' eyes for good measure.

"Why?"

At this point Ian was getting a bit infuriating and I was sure that if he kept this charade up any longer, it would get to the point where my anger would just blow. Which would be excusable since I've been through a lot this year, well few months really. It seemed like years to me though.

Ian seemed to relent. He sighed and breathed in deeply, he looked as if he was racking his brain for the right words to say. Or perhaps he was plucking up the courage to say no – which he'd better not, or I'd have a mental breakdown there and then.

"Before you came here..." That was his opening sentence and I could pretty much guess what he was going to say but I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Lacey was like, my best. She and Jared were my only friends. Everyone expected us to date but I just never felt the attraction but she did. She asked me out and I rejected her. Then she changed, I would say like a caterpillar to a butterfly but it was the other way round; butterfly to a caterpillar. She acted like a bitch, was horrible to everyone, when out of her way to make people miserable and formed her own little gang, the usual. She became distance with Jared and I. She was tame but cold. This year she, well, began to be more like the old Lacey – I guess she forgave me or something." He paused and I knew the big part was coming next.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"That day we... kissed, well she wanted to know if there was any chance for her and me since I couldn't remember you. I was so confused, I didn't know you and the only evidence I had to prove that I used to know you was the protective and jealous feelings I got when you were with Kyle." He admitted.

I was confused, why hadn't he mentioned this before?

"I pushed her away after and told her it wasn't right." He casted his eyes downwards, a sign of guilt and he kept avoiding my gaze.

"But you enjoyed it." I said and it wasn't a question.

He nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"It didn't feel as real or as comforting as yours but it didn't feel as if I was cheating or kissing a frog."

"The cheating part is understandable but I'm not sure I believe you about the frog bit." I muttered dryly.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I have more questions." I answered – which indeed I did.

"Like what?"

"How did you come to remember me?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Chapter 37 already? I didn't expect to get this far, thank-you for all your support **

**Wes' P.O.V: **

Shane was back, awesome! Of course, he and I didn't have a great ending a few years back but he's changed now – I just know it.

When I told Lily, she seemed a bit hesitant but she said that everyone deserved a second chance. That's the great thing about Lily - she always gives people the benefit of doubt, unless they proved her wrong that is.

My phone buzzed. A new text message from Shane, I'd told him not to call me; Gran could not know that he was back or a war would begin... and it wouldn't be easily solved.

I opened the text almost immediately. It read:

_Wanna meet up 2 tlk?_

Of course I did, I mean we had so much to discuss, about three years worth. So I texted him back: _Sure, where do u wanna meet?_

I received a text from him, only a few seconds later. I didn't need to actually open the text to know where he had decided. The smoothie bar was most definitely his favourite place; we used to always meet up there – the smoothies were absolutely delicious, they were pretty cheap too. _Is the Smoothie bar still open?_

I smiled, physic connection I tell you. _C u dere in 5 _

I grabbed my jacket and shoved my phone in my pocket. Gran was doing the grocery shopping and then visiting Mrs. Galvin, her old time friend, for some tea and gossip. She wouldn't be back for a while. I locked the door behind me and started up my car.

**Ian's P.O.V**

Wanda was hurt and angry at me. She was trying to hide it by asking many questions. Trying and trying to understand something that was unknown to her. Something I hope will always be unknown to her. Losing your memory is horrible, and then afterwards when you try to build the bridges that you burned down, it is so hard – even though it's not your fault, well... not fully. I had answered all of Wanda's questions and I don't think she had anymore. Mel and Jared were long gone, Mel congratulating me on getting my memory back after hitting me on the head when I pretended I didn't know her. Kyle was long asleep; we should get those sleeping pills for him on a regular basis – not a snore out of him.

But the big problem was, how are Wanda and I going to go back to normal? Wanda seemed to read my thoughts.

"We should take things slow."

"Yeah..." I didn't agree with this, I wanted us to go back to normal. Why did we have to get him by a stupid locker? Of course, I should be grateful that I am alive and not 6 feet under like Burns but... seriously? Why my memory? And out of all my memories, why Wanda and Mel? And then as if things weren't bad enough, I went and kissed Lacey!

"I should go." Wanda whispered.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"No, I'll call Jeb."

"You want to come over tomorrow? You know... to talk about how we are going to take this slow and all." I muttered.

"Can't, it's Adoption Day tomorrow and I have a counselling session, even though technically since Burns is dead I have nothing to worry about..." She drifted off.

"Adoption Day?" I asked... just to spark up conversation again.

"The day Jeb adopted me, even though well... he's my real father." I already knew this, and the story about her psycho grandmother and mother. It happened to come up in conversation.

Jeb's van pulled into the carpark.

"I'd better be going then." She said softly, leaving my side.

"Bye." I whispered. This was going to be so hard for me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. I also don't own the lyrics to Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons.**

**A/N: I thought the lyrics from Little Lion Man really suited the situation from Ian's point of view.**

**Wanda's P.O.V**

A few days later, after coming home from visiting Ian and Kyle, after enduring an awkward position with Ian and fake cheerfulness that was practically oozing from Kyle. I burst into Mel's bedroom, and sure enough she was on the bed with Jared, lying on his chest and flipping through the pictures on his phone while he was fiddling with her hair, twirling a long, brown strand around his fingers. They looked up at me like they had been awaiting this moment.

"Jared, out." I said pointing to the door.

"Rude..." he muttered, poking his tongue out at me like a child as he closed the door, no doubt standing behind it with his ear pressed to the door.

Mel patted a space on the bed beside her. "What's wrong Wanda?"

"Ian." I moaned, slumping on down on her bed.

"Let it all out." She said sympathetically.

"Yes counsellor," I teased. Then I went back to moaning and ranting. "I want to take it slow with Ian after what happened with the accident but I mean... it's so awkward and annoying. It's like we're strangers. I think we should break it off but I'm still in love with him. Argh!" I threw myself backwards, nearly falling off the bed.

"I think we need Jared for this because he is a boy so he should know what goes on in a boys' head... unless he's been hiding something from me." Mel said smiling. She too suspected that Jared was behind the door.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed playing along.

"No she is not I am very professional at these things." Jared said strolling in. "And I am not a boy, I am a man."

"You know, I'd love to know how you heard us without us having to call you." Mel said sarcastically.

"Maybe he has super human hearing?" I suggested giggling.

"Your walls are very thin," he grinned. Which was very much a lie, our walls were very thick.

"Your opinion Jared?"

"You shouldn't throw yourself back on the bed that hard, it will hurt the bed... and you." He added as an afterthought.

I narrowed my eyes, it was official; all men were stupid, annoying creatures. "About the Ian 'problem' Jared." I said coldly.

"Oh that." He said dismissively. He was obviously still a bit miffed that I had kicked him out earlier. Not that it stopped him from listening. "Just stop taking it slow... duh."

"See? Jared the wise," Mel told me. "Be normal and ignore the Lacey incident."

"Whatever..." I murmured. I walked into my bedroom, leaving the lovebirds in peace. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, someone was throwing stones at my window. I walked over and looked out and there was Ian? I rubbed my eyes and sure enough there he was. And if him being there wasn't surprising enough, he had a guitar in his hands. I rushed into the kitchen, wondering what on Earth he was playing at.

"Want me to get rid of him Wanda?" Jeb asked as I ran past.

"No thanks." I answered pausing for a second to glance out of the kitchen window; peeking underneath the curtains at Ian, who was still staring anxiously at my bedroom window. I slipped out the back door and walked up to him, but the element of surprise was taken out of my hands when I stepped into a pile of crisp, dry leaves. He snapped his head towards me.

"What's wrong Ian?" I asked him.

"I want to apologize properly." He answered. He picked up his guitar and started strumming some chords. Shortly after he started to sing:

"It was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I my dear?"

He kept singing for awhile before stopping altogether. I completely forgot that we were supposed to be taking it slow. I leaned in for a kiss closing my eyes and then I opened them with a start. It had all been a dream but now I knew what I had to do. I had to find Ian straight away...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't the Host. **

**A/N: Chapter 39! Yipee! Okay so you're probably wondering who the hell Shane is, all will be revealed soon and I have an awesome storyline for him **

**Wes' P.O.V: **

Grandma had found out that Shane was back... and it wasn't pretty. How she had found out was a complete mystery, but she had been ranting and raving for the last half hour or so.

"Please tell me you'll have nothing to do with that boy Wes!" Grandma hissed the words with disgust.

"He's changed Gran!" I shouted back at her.

"Oh please, you sound like a lovesick teenage girl." Ouch, that hurt.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" I screamed. Okay, so the screaming didn't exactly help my case.

"You might as well be..." she grumbled.

"What has he ever done do you?" I said crossly.

"He is a bad influence!" She answered swiftly.

"He's changed!" I roared back defending him.

"Oh please, you sound like a broken record," she scoffed.

"You'll see," I told her, grabbing my coat and storming outside. I need someone to cheer me up – Lily.

**Wanda's P.O.V**

I ran out onto the pavement outside... without my coat, so I had to run back in again – only to meet Mel and Jared who had decided that they needed snacks.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mel asked me while handing Jared packets of various foods.

She is going to confess her undying love to Ian." Jared teased.

"How romantic," Mel smiled. "You should take a leaf out of her book, Jaer Bear." She teased.

"Hey, I am plenty romantic." 'Jaer Bear' protested.

"That's a good one Mel," I laughed high-fiving her.

"Just so you know Wanda, if you tell anyone else about this I will personally murder you." Jared glared at me.

"Sure Jaer Bear," I laughed. Then I remembered why I came in here in the first place. I grabbed my coat and said my goodbyes. Now onto Ian's house!

**Lily's P.O.V**

Wes had been over here only 10 minutes ago. He had had a fight with his grandma about Shane. I decided to try and solve this problem by going to have a talk with Shane. Ideally that was easier said than done. Of course I should have guessed where to find him... in a dark, shady alleyway. I should have known that he hadn't changed, that he was still in the 'business' he wouldn't change... ever.

I watched from a distance, Shane was with someone. That someone was either a supplier or a customer – either way I didn't want to know. I was disgusted to say the very least. I had to wait about five minutes, watching these two men 'converse' just so I could get Shane alone and make him see sense... or go away, I didn't care either way – as long as he didn't hurt Wes in the process.

Eventually the man left, passing me on his way out and giving me a suggestive wink that made me what to throw up, but I swallowed down my distaste and disgust and clenched my fists as in not to slap him.

I sidled past him towards Shane, who by now had spotted me and was walking towards me with a grin.

"Why Lily, I didn't think you were the junkie type." He greeted. I didn't bother to reply to that.

"What do you think you are up to?" I growled.

"I'm pretty sure you know already." He gave me a sickly grin.

"Just wait until Wes hears about this." I threatened.

His face quickly changed. He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me roughly against the cold, dirty wall. He pressed his body onto mine to prevent me from moving. He clamped his hand onto my mouth in such a way that I couldn't bite it and if I licked it he'd probably just get turned on, the sick bastard. He was a fair bit taller than me – not as tall as Wes though, he wasn't as strong either which was probably due to the fact that he spent his time smoking pot and drinking, he wasn't really into fights or fitness; which was surprising. He had cold, light green eyes with dirty blonde hair, and a sickly pale tan. The dark bags underneath his eyes complimented his bloodshot eyes. His once reassuring smile had been twisted into an ugly smirk. He began to caress my cheek whispering my name. I could smell the alcohol off his breath... it was so strong. In this moment he could do anything to me and I would be powerless to strong it in the position that I was in.

"S-stop," I stuttered. By now I was terrified and feeling quite sick. He sniggered to himself but continued.

"Dearest Lily, you don't know how much I want you right now – even if you are Wes' girlfriend.

My saviour has it turned out was another one of his customers. He walked away and I collapsed into a heap on the slimy, mud covered floor, gasping for breath. I stayed there for awhile until I got over my initial shock and then I got up, shaking like a batch of jelly, and used the wall to steady myself. I began to cry tears streaming down my face, my breath was shaky and I felt pathetic. I stood there for another moment or two, murmuring a quick prayer to God and I began to get the hell out of there... to tell Wes the truth about Shane.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This chapter is all Wanda and Ian **** First part is the moment happening in Wanda's P.O.V and then replayed in Ian's P.O.V – Enjoy! **

**Wanda's P.O.V**

I am ready, I am brave, I can do this, I chanted in my head. I was standing outside Ian's house. My hair had escaped the bun that I had originally placed it in. The loose strands were whipping up a frenzy around my face. The skirt of my white dress was fanning out as if I was twirling. I pulled my denim jacket around me tighter. I had still made no move towards the front door. I am ready, I am brave, I can't do this! The voice in my head squeaked, as I stood there, staring at the red wooden door. I took one step forward, only to take two steps back and end up outside the front gate. Suddenly a gust of wind turreted into my back pushing me slightly forward, even the wind I belonged with Ian. So I obeyed, I gathered up all my courage and I marched up to the door. I was just about to knock on it when Kyle opened it.

"I was wondering when you were going to move." Kyle teased with a grin on his face. I instantly felt embarrassed - I must have been brilliant entertainment for Kyle. He was in a wheelchair now and I was taller than him, not by much but it made me feel strange, like the world was topsy-turvy or something.

"I have to talk to Ian about something important." I said patting him on the head, hey it's not every day that I'm taller than someone who is over the age of ten! I managed to walk past him without tripping over – which is a massive achievement.

"About time..." I thought I heard Kyle mutter under his breath.

I made it to Ian's door and once again froze up.

"Wanda, do not stand still for another five minutes, I don't want a repeat of outside – no matter how entertaining it may be for myself to watch." Kyle teased, nudging me to the door. I glared at him but gradually knocked on the door. Ian opened it only moments later, his black hair ruffled sticking out in all directions. His blue eyes half asleep and his chest was bare, sweet Jesus! I must have just woke him up. He slept shirtless, imagine... no Wanda! Get that image out of your head now! I screamed at myself internally. My breath caught in my throat. My cheek felt like they were on fire.

"Uh, what is it?" Ian groaned rubbing his eyes. "Wanda!" he gasped. His ears went as red as my cheeks. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled grabbing a shirt and pulling it on over his head. I had half a mind to make him pull it off again... O my God! I was thinking like Mel would if she was in this position with Jared.

"Can we talk?" I stuttered. I glared at Kyle who was laughing silently at us. "Alone." I emphasized.

"Okay, okay, I got the message." Kyle grinned wheeling away.

"Come in," Ian invited stepping aside to let me sidestep in. Our bodies brushing off each other and I felt as if I'd been hit by a jolt of electricity. If Mel were here she'd call it sexual tension... how lovely.

"So, what do you need?" Ian asked attempting to straighten his hair.

"Don't..." I sighed, pushing his hands away from his hair. "It looks fine." I gave him my best pouty face. He let his drop to his side.

"So what -" I cut him off by giving him a big kiss. At first he seemed startled but after a moment he started to kiss me back. The kiss lasted about ten minutes and it was perfect to say the least.

"No more taking it slow?" Ian asked breathlessly stroking my hair.

"No more taking it slow." I confirmed.

**Ian's P.O.V: **

I was asleep dreaming about the dog we used to have when Kyle and I were about seven and eight years old. Gosh, I really liked that dog. Suddenly I was dragged from my peaceful slumber by a knock on the door.

Presuming it was Kyle, who had kept me up all last night watching horror films with him, therefore causing me to fall asleep in the mid-afternoon, I stomped to the door; still half asleep. I swung open the door. There was no sound or snarky comment.

"Uh, what is it?" I groaned rubbing my eyes. I blinked, peeping at the small, blonde person below me with gray eyes and bright red cheeks that – wait. "Wanda?" I gasped feeling my ears go red. Shit! "Sorry, sorry." I mumbled and I grabbed the first T-shirt in sight. I pulled it over my head, this was so embarrassing. Note to self: always put a top on before opening the door.

"Can we talk?" she stuttered. I didn't blame her – she'd just seen me half naked, she would probably be just as embarrassed as me. I glanced at Kyle who was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter. I will never hear the end of this. "Alone." Wanda said firmly.

"Okay, okay, I got the message." Kyle smirked wheeling away.

"Come in." I stepped to the side to let her squeeze through. Our bodies brushed off each other and the touch left me feeling electrified.

"So, what do you need?" I asked attempting to flatten my spiky hair.

"Don't..." Wanda sighed leaving me confused. She pulled my hands away from my hair; I left them dangle limply at my side. "It looks fine." She put on a pouty face and I felt a goofy grin come onto my face.

"So what -" She cut me off by giving me a kiss. What the hell? But I got over my initial shock soon enough and I kissed her passionately back as I ran my finger through her hair. The kiss lasted just about forever but I felt that it wasn't nearly long enough.

"No more taking it slow?" I asked hopefully, stroking her hair gently.

"No more taking slow," she agreed.

**A/N: Ian shirtless, sigh... **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I'm on a roll this week – don't know how long it's going to last though... no tests tomorrow but I have quite a few on Thursday and Friday. I also have a project to be done on Friday **** but it is Art, so it's not too boring. **

**Anyway thank-you so, so, so much to everyone who reviewed – they seriously make my day., ditto to everyone who clicked the follow and favourite button.**

**Wes' P.O.V**

I was walking up to the hill where Lily was waiting for me. I had seen her from a distance away and she seemed to be trembling. I was instantly worried – Lily wasn't the type of person who felt the cold. Needless to say my walk became brisker until I was almost jogging.

"Lily?" I called out. She certainly was shivering; tears stain marred her normally clear face. Her eyes showed terror and anger. Her jeans were covered in mud – though her sitting on the hill wasn't helping at all. Her regatta jacket had stains and a few tears on it. Her hair looked as if she hadn't brushed it in the last week or so, she was kneeling on the ground, looking at her hand that was quivering a million miles an hour.

"Lily!" I ran over to her, quickly closing the space between us. I knelt next to her body, enclosing it in hug, not caring that she looked as if she had been bathing in a muddy puddle. "What's wrong Lils? What happened? I'll hurt whoever did this to you!" I vowed vigorously, I was angry – who dare lay a hand on her!

"W-wes," she cried out, sobbing into my chest. Whoever did this certainly did something pretty bad - Lily was the strongest person I knew. I'd never seen her cry this bad. No matter how much it embarrassed me to admit it, Lily was the emotionally stronger one in this relationship. "H-he did it, I h-hate him," she blubbed.

"What did he do? And who is 'he'? I said fiercely. I checked her over quickly pressing gently on her shoulder accidently.

"Ow!" she yelped. Bingo. I quickly peeled back the jacket she was wearing and I slipped her t-shirt down her arm to examine the damage. There was a big, ugly bruise forming on her right shoulder blade. Now I'm no doctor but it looked pretty bad.

"Ice," I thought out loud to myself. Lily grimaced at the thought of having ice on her shoulder in this weather but she didn't protest either. I slipped her into my arms as she knitted her arms around my neck and we started back towards my house.

**Jared's P.O.V**

Mel and I were wrapped in each other's arms, cuddling under my big duvet – cosy. It was so cold that it had resorted to this – not that I minded. This had come to be after the heating decided it didn't like us much and refused to get started, the firewood and matches had run out and the chicken soup was out of date. At the time I was furious at the outcome, I'm totally grateful now.

"You know what we need?" Mel said suddenly, staring at me with unblinking eyes.

"Chicken soup? A fire? Heating? The sun?" I teased.

"Nope," she said popping the P. "Another blanket."

"Oh... I totally agreed." I nodded grinning.

"And you know who's going to get it?" She smiled evilly. My face dropped upon realising what she was going to say next, my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You?" I asked hopefully, daring to mock cross my fingers.

"Nope, you are!" She grinned gleefully. "And you might even get a kiss for your troubles."

"Make that two and you have a deal." She shook my hand, her icy one meeting my hot one.

"Okay..." I reluctantly crawled from under the warm, heavenly blankets. Dude, I was so whipped... Now where are those blankets?

**Jamie's P.O.V  
**Riiiiing! My phone screamed shrilly, causing me to knock out my rather large card house.

"Ahh, come on!" I yelled crossly to no-one in particular.

I stormed over to my bed where my phone took residence under my pillow. It was Sharon... Urgh! Ever since Mel had got and earned herself a bad name and moving away Sharon had turned her sharp claws to me. This resulting in me knowing the latest gossip and hottest styles every week.

"Yes?" I grumbled.

"Jamie!" She squealed happily through the phone... Weird, Sharon never squealed and she was certainly never happy. I wonder which celebrity was after doing something crazy. "You'll never guess what?" She was right, I never would.

"What? Miley Cyrus is actually a boy?" I teased, giving a wild guess. Wild being the key word.

"Huh? No, don't be stupid." She said sounding irritated. "This is better."

"What could possibly be better than that?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarky with me young man." She snapped, yes Sharon was a teacher through and through...

"Okay, okay, tell me what this big news is?" I sighed.

"Eustance and I are getting married!" She practically screamed down the phone, excitement clear in her voice.

"Who?"

"Doc." She sighed patiently. Poor guy – I rather liked Doc... never knew his first name was Eustance though. "Now guess what the theme of the wedding is going to be?"

And that was how I got dragged into her wedding plans. I am so going to kill Mel!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Wings; Birdy, now you can look it up and listen to it (Because it is really an amazing song) but for those of you who just don't have the time or don't want to I'm going to include the lyrics in this Author's Note **

**Wings by Birdy: **

**Sunlight comes creeping in, Illuminates our skin, We watch the day go by, Stories of all we did, It made me think of you, It made me think of you. **

**Under a trillion stars, We danced on top of cars, Took pictures of the stage, So far from where we are, They made me think of you, They made me think of you. **

**Oh lights go down, In the moment we're lost and found, I just want to be by your side, If these wings could fly. **

**I'm in a foreign state, My thoughts they separate, My words are leaving me, They caught an aeroplane, Because I thought of you, Just from the thought of you. **

**Oh lights go down, In the moment we're lost and found, I just want to be by your side, If these wings could fly, Oh damn these walls, In the moment we're 10 feet tall, And how you said after it all, We'd remember tonight, For the rest of our lives. **

**If these wings could fly. **

**Oh lights go down, In the moment we're lost and found, I just want to be by your side, If these wings could fly, Oh damn these walls, In the moment we're 10 feet tall, And how you said after it all, We'd remember tonight, For the rest of our lives. **

**This switches between Kyle and Jodi's P.O.V a lot, but since FF doesn't allow us to use different colours and since my italics don't work, bear with me through the annoying - P.O.V headings. **

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I was looking outside the window, sipping some delicious hot chocolate. The sunlight was pouring in, shining, reflecting, illuminating off my light tan skin, making my hair seem to have an aura and making me squint... It was just as sunny in Australia, I'd say, haha. Jodi is in Australia. I remembered the few days I'd had with her, they had been numbered – not that we'd know that back then. It had been nearly more than a month now I guess, and I still wasn't over her. She hadn't contacted me though... so maybe she'd already gotten over me? Maybe there hadn't been anything for her to get over. Ian said she hadn't contacted him either, but I was a bit sceptic with that topic – he didn't exactly prove my suspicion wrong because lately he has been acting nervous and guilty around me, as if he'd done something wrong. Then I returned my attention to the scenery outside, I wondered if I would sit here all day or if I should go to the game this evening. The game that I had been looking forward to playing in and winning, the game that held no more expectation for me now. If I went to the game, I could be a cheerleader though... tempting. I'm sure there are some pom-poms hidden somewhere. See, even if my darkest moods I have an awesome sense of humour. Hmm... I glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece that held all of mom's treasures. It was 8:30am, plenty of time to debate with myself and argue with Ian about it.

**Jodi's P.O.V**

The stars were twinkling about me, I tried to count them but it was impossible. There were millions, billions, no trillions of them! The sky was a pure ink black, like Kyle's... I hope he is okay, I mean it was my fault in the first place that he got hit. If he just hadn't cared as much as he did. It killing me to not know how he was, but I refused to ring – he wouldn't want to talk to me, after all I shattered his dream and put him into a wheelchair, I didn't do it directly but if you investigated into it I was the motive, I was the cause. I broke his heart with the news about Australia and we didn't even get to go on one date with him due to the incident of the school. He had told me what he'd been planning though; he would have taken me to the local car scrap yard. Yes not exactly anyone's idea of romantic but you had to give him points on originality. He had organised a picnic and hired a local band that usually did gigs around the place. We could have sat on top of a car and admired the... view, taken pictures to remember the moment forever. Could have... but it's the thought that counts right?

The bright lights started to disappear one by one as I walked underneath a canopy of strange trees that I had yet to learn the name of. I sat on the grass and looking up longingly at the remaining glittering lights. I twirled my phone around in my fingers - the will to call was just too great to bear so I put it down on the grass beside. Then I gently tapped my fingers off the screen. It flashed on and I ended up pressing a few random buttons and then looking swiftly at the screen to turn it off my heart started to beat a little faster, my breath becoming shallow, tears filling my eyes and leaking out. A picture of a smiling Kyle and I with his arm around my shoulder. I really missed him, my heart ached, geez... I was sure a teenage girl.

Inevitably, there were physical and mental walls volleying my every wish. The fact we were in two different continents, the fact that he probably hated me and I hated myself, stuff like that. When we were together I felt about ten feet tall despite being realistically just over five foot four. I will always remember the day he saved me, the night he visited me after wishing me well – even though his brother was in a coma, he still made time for me. That was the night that I fell really hard for him...

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I felt a little strange after Jodi's name passed through my mind, I felt feverish and particular but it went as quickly as it came, but it left me feeling light headed and weak... I was hungry that was it, but I really don't think it was really. It wasn't caused by Jodi, I knew that much. The feeling caused by Jodi was that all too familiar tearing your heart in two unevenly without painkillers motion. The strange feeling came back once again and my thoughts were torn away from me in one swift, agonising flash of pain. "Ungh!" I groaned, clutching my head.

"You okay Kyle?" Ian asked, walking out from the kitchen. Funny, I didn't hear him wake up. He was in a tracksuit – he was going to athletics with Mel and then helping Jared warm up for tonight.

"Ya..." I mumbled, but I wasn't sure. I went back to staring out the window, an aeroplane caught my eyes, I wish I was on it; going to Australia. I wish Jodi was here.

The sun slipped behind a cloud again, darkening the sky some bit, I imagined Jodi making an exasperated sigh beside me – she loved the sun, that's probably why Australia was such a perfect place for her. Again I wished I was on that aeroplane. I always felt more confident and braver beside her, like I could break anything, like I was on top of the world. I will always remember the night I visited her, after finding out Ian had gone into a comalike state, she helped me forget about it for a while...

"Kyle?" Ian asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said turning towards him.

"I asked you if you were going to the game this evening?" He started to fiddle with his bottle all of a sudden, see there he goes again. I thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, I decided. "Yes, I'm going."

**Jodi's P.O.V**

I had decided to be selfish, to call Kyle. I picked up my phone and found his name in my contact list – I couldn't bear to delete his number. My thumbs did a little dance in trying to decide whether I should really be doing this. The butterflies in my tummy were fluttering about a million miles an hour. I felt sick. And then, subconsciously without my consent, I had pressed the dial button. The phone rang for a minute and all the while, thoughts of 'should I press end call?' ran through my head.

"Jodi!" Kyle's voice said startling me, I couldn't identify the emotions in his voice – he was always a facial person. My heart thumped and I felt as if any second I'd have a cardiac arrest. "Jodi?" Kyle repeated.

"I'm sorry," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear and then I pressed end call...

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Jodi called me! Jodi said she was sorry? Jodi hung up on me before I could get a chance to actually talk to her. Why? I called her back about ten times, but she had turned off the phone. I was angry, how could she do that? Why would she do that? I loved her! And then it struck me, maybe she loved me a little too much for it to last in long distance...

**Jodi's P.O.V**

"Jodi?" My mom had found me. "Jodi, are you okay?"

"No," I whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong darling?" She said stroking my head in a soothing motion.

"I miss him so much..." I whispered trying to hold back my tears and failing.

"Oh sweetheart..." She said hugging me, her broken-hearted daughter.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I cried into her shoulder.

And with that my mother spoke her famous wise and strangely comforting words.

"The world works in a strange way and it is a truly wonderful place but if you don't have hardships along the way, you might as well be living in your dreams and stay asleep forever."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I'm on a roll people. This weekend alone I have sorted out my wardrobe, read a whole book, wrote out 2 chapters, typed out those two chapters, started on my Irish notes and finished my Home Ec. Homework not to mention the amount of drawing I've finished. Midterm sweet midterm **** And now, here is chapter 43. Oh la la. **

**Jared's P.O.V**

I was nervous. Truth be told, I don't think we'll win - we were relying on Kyle too much. To make matters worse Ian was taking Kyle's place on the team until George recovered from his latest accident. Now don't get me wrong, Ian ain't a half bad player but compared to Kyle... well there was no doubt about it, Ian was more of an athlete then a football player. Besides even Aaron was nervous about this game – and Aaron was never nervous... talk about team confidence eh? Brandt was captain and we were all really relying on him to boost our team spirit. I, his replacement, did not plan for this and my speech was honest to God crap. Brandt thankfully had a few words of encouragement and inspiration. Ian was still silently freaking out and I really hoped that his meltdown wouldn't affect the other players' confidence. It didn't help when Wanda had to leave because Mel had started to rant and rave about some cousin or hers that was getting married and for some unfathomable reason hated her, resulting in her not being a bridesmaid. What was it with girls and stressing about weddings? Anyway when Wanda left, Ian's handhold slipped away and now he was a batch of quivering nerves, much to my irritation.

"Calm down man!" I shouted at Ian, my voice laced with frustration. "You aren't replacing him, George is. You are simply filling in. Besides Kyle will have to get over it – I mean the chances of him even walking again are pretty slim!" Then I changed my voice to a whisper. "He'll probably more proud of you if you win it than angry."

"You don't know him - he's going to kill me!" Ian freaked despite my words, sweat coating his brow.

"Oh for God's sake..." I frowned before coming up with a plan. I stomped over to the door of the guy's changing room. Where is Wanda? I saw her walking down the hall, just my luck. "Wanda!" I called, catching her attention. It worked. She looked up at me quizzically. "Ian's freaking, I need your help."

"Umm... okay?"

"Come on then."

"Jared..." she trailed off confused.

"What?" I snapped impatiently.

"I can't go into the boys changing room." She answered blushing.

"This can be a one time exception. I promise everyone in there is fully dressed." I sighed grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her into the changing room. As we marched forward towards Ian the rest of the team stared curiously at us.

"Excuse us," I stated rather harshly. "And yes it's a girl, have you never seen one before?" I pushed past roughly, well it's not like they aren't going into a rough football game... "Ian!" I called, his head snapped up immediately.

"What's wrong Ian?" Wanda asked, sitting on the bench beside him.

"Kyle is going to kill me," he whined. Yes Ian whined, in front of his girlfriend... how does this guy get through the day?

"I think Kyle has bigger problems on his mind than killing you about playing a football match Ian... don't be such a drama queen." I could practically read Ian's mind right now, 'nobody understands' but I think Wanda's choice of words summed it up brilliantly, 'drama queen' haha.

"High five girlfriend," I grinned holding my hand out for her to slap it. But God forbid Wanda hurt anyone so she tapped my open palm. Hopeless, those two are hopeless.

"How is this making _me_ feel better?" Ian asked flatly.

"Because I'll tell Kyle for you before the game starts," Wanda answered rolling her eyes. Ohh, bitchy Wanda was good.

**Wes' P.O.V**

It had been twenty-four hours since I had 'rescued' Lily and I still had no idea who had done this to her. We had decided not to go to the game but only go to the after party that is if we win. But for now I had bigger problems on my mind – Lily was going to tell me who hurt her... and he was going to pay dearly.

"I-I don't know what you'll think when I tell you, so can I, erm... establish what happened first?" She flashed me a nervous smile that wasn't exactly reassuring me.

"Okay," I sighed, knowing it was this or nothing.

"It wasn't scary at first, he just smiled as if he were glad to see me, maybe he was. Then I confronted him about what he was up to and he got... aggressive."

It took all my will power to resist the urge to throw something at the wall.

"He slammed me against the wall and that is how I presumably got this bruise."

The disgust in me was continuing to rise.

"He said that he... he wanted me but he also respected the fact that I was with you."

I could seriously be capable of murdering him.

"Then someone came and that's when I realised he was drunk and probably been smoking something too."

This mystery bastard was going not six but sixty feet under.

"Who was it Lily?" I whispered dangerously. She was silent for what seemed like forever and then I got a name, but not the one I'd been expecting.

"Shane."

Shock and horror flooded my insides leaving me asking all kinds of questions.

"Lier," I hissed.

**Sunny's P.O.V**

My brother had dragged me to the local high school's football match, saying it would help us acquire a good start for Monday. He had promised to stay by my side the whole time, which was why I was walking around alone trying to find him...

I was just walking around aimlessly when I saw a familiar tuft of black hair in my peripheral vision. I didn't know anyone with black hair except for me, so why did it seem familiar?

Behind me was a strong looking boy in a wheelchair. He had a strange shade of blue eyes and he owned the inky black hair that I had seen. His light tan seemed to have a strange glow which made him look sick and the dark bags under his eyes weren't helping much. I recognised this boy though... he was the person I'd hit with my car! Those haunting memories returned to me. I saw him lying on the road, almost unconscious and covered in blood. I blinked it away.

"You!" he gasped, obviously recognising me too. Then without any warning he fell forward, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Oh no. This was bad.

"Help!" I shrieked. About twenty different people came to my aid, amongst them my brother. One called an ambulance while another rolled the guy on his side. One girl stood there as pale as a ghost and then ran away in the other direction. Safe to say that she wasn't his girlfriend... but I, I stood there frozen, afraid to move, trapped in my haunting memories.

**A/N: And unfortunately things aren't going to get much better for Kyle, are they?**


End file.
